Fatherhood
by KindledWrath
Summary: Most would agree that odd psychological tendencies and parenting aren't a good match but somehow they were approved to adopt, a story about the parental struggles of raising a child while trying to maintain a healthy marriage. The tsunami of obstacles these men face trying to keep this kid alive. In hopes they don't destroy each other or let others carrying ill will do it for them
1. Chapter 1

Denied.

Denied.

Denied.

Levi looked through a small file in the neatly organized closet of Erwin's home office. They have been denied three times now, hopefully today would not make it number four. He and his husband Erwin have been desperately wanting to start a family. Being married for three years now they had everything in order their jobs, living situation and relationship there is no reason why they shouldn't get a fucking child. He furrowed his brow beyond irritated.

"Smile and nod." He grumbled to himself knowing that he had to be friendly since being able to hold your shit together during the interview was part of the evaluation.

While on the inside all he wanted to do was ram a knife up _'that'_ social worker's ass and just steal a child, since they insisted on making this damn shit impossible.

"Levi?" Erwin called peaking his head his office, he sighed immediately picking up that Levi was stressing over this appointment.

His expression looked more irritated that normal, the stress lines on his forehead seem to have gather reinforcements. He couldn't help but sigh kneeling beside his husband offering a comforting peck on the cheek.

"It will go our way this time." Erwin reassured him, Levi glanced up consumed by the alluring aroma therapy of lover's cologne.

With that a soft smile graced Levi's otherwise annoyed face. Sending a playfully nudge Erwin's way the source of his irritation vanished. That was until a casually glanced at his Rolex which sent his 'are you fucking kidding me' meter up into the stratosphere. He scurried to his feet grabbing his wallet off the corner end of the mahogany desk.

"If we are late I will assure you won't be able to shit for a month." His voice was a dry grumble as if he couldn't be bother with anything else in this world.

Erwin glared at how well those tight jeans hugged his ass, while Levi walked towards the door leaving the blonde utterly confused shaking his head.

"But I was the one waiting for you!" Erwin he turned around quickly but ended up bashing his forehead on the closet door, collapsing to the floor.

Levi could hear a loud bash followed by a series of explicit phrases as Erwin grumbled cursing the door for being in his way, Levi listened as each step drew closer to the mudroom.

"Not one word." Erwin grumbled walking pass him watching as Levi covered his mouth to prevent rouge snickers from escaping his lips.

'Klutz.' He thought watching Erwin who was trying to play it cool. The ride to the adoption agency was a tense one, neither of them really talking. They were going to have their filed scrutinized '_that_' prissy worker once more. Levi tapped nervously on the dashboard waiting for the light to change green.  
Erwin smirked glancing at his lover he on the other hand, was not nervous. All he had to worry about was not:

Falling  
Tripping  
Sliding  
Tumbling  
Bumping into things  
Crashing into things  
Crashing the car into things  
Being crashed into

Or anything else that involved him complying to the laws of gravity and him ending up on the ground.

Levi watched as typical city dwellers raced pass them, spotting a child every so often he had to reject thoughts of kidnapping children and raising them as his own, his therapist appointment was next week he had to contain such deviant thoughts at least until after **this** appointment. Sighing with great dread Erwin pulled up to the agency. With a bored gazed Levi stared at his surroundings, big ass building surrounded by big ass tress's everything within a 5 kilometer radius of this place just mocked how short he was.

"Tsk." He groaned stepping out of the car blinded by the big ass sun obnoxiously barely its blazing body.

"We get it you're hot!" He yelled at the sun, then paused at awkwardly remembering angry outburst were not socially acceptable as a couple pass byers gave him a concerned look and hurried along.

"Whose hot Le-

**Crash**

Erwin didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence as he stepped out of the car tripping on air tumbling onto the asphalt. Levi slammed the door rushing to his lover's aid who immediately dusted himself off and quicken his walking pace to the main entrance pretending nothing happened.

"I saw that!" Levi yelled.

"No you did not!" Erwin yelled back thankful Hanji was not here for she had a journal solely dedicated to the number of incidence he would have in a day.

Levi chuckled chasing after him thanking the heavenly father that Erwin decided to use the elevator instead of the stairs because he's the type of person that managed to trip up the stairs. Once again the nerves began to set in, Levi wanted this a lot more than Erwin and was mentally unable to handle the devastation of being rejected for a 4th time. He was nearly in his thirty's and has everything but a child and his body erm mind was more than ready to thrust forward and taste the cream of parenthood.

"Levi, there is no reason for us to be denied we fill all the qualification to be approved this time, set your nerves at ease." Erwin's voice was so warm and inviting as he pulled Levi to his side kissing his head.

Levi leaned into his warm touch once again appreciating his choice of cologne it aroused his senses this and Erwin's soothing words helped make Levi's uneasiness subside. This time Erwin was the one that meticulously reviewed all the documents and had no issues admitting that allowing Levi to do it the last three times was his mistake. With the ding of the chrome elevator doors sliding open he laced his fingers with Levi's and led him to the office. Erwin confidently pulled Levi along smiling at the receptionist that dropped her pen seeing Erwin assertively walk up to the desk. Then rested his firm forearm on his desk leaning in slightly, with a cockily smile playing on his already smoldering hot features.

"H-How may I help you sir." She stuttered taken back but his overpowering sexiness that seemed to ooze off his person.

"We are here to see Mrs. Miner." Erwin said lowly in a raspy voice, his uke couldn't help but smile as her eyes screamed 'I want to have your babies!' Levi cleared his throat snapping her back into reality.

'Any longer and her pussy juices would have impregnated that chair.' He rolled his eyes seriously considering if mailing this women some of Erwin's semen would be considered socially acceptable or just plain perverted. He made a mental note to ask Erwin later.  
Stepping into the office they were greeted by the HBIC (Head bitch in charge) this was the same lady that denied them the last three times. The second she saw them sit down in the two orange velvet chairs in front of her cluttered desk she scoffed. Levi's eye twitched with annoyance he began grumbling contemplating if stapling a piece of paper to someone's forehead claiming he saw a bug, was a strong enough case to not be charged with assault. Luckily Erwin noticed the building tension resting his firm hand on his thigh.

"It's alright." He whispered not wanting Levi's _tendencies_ to spoil their chances before the interview began.

She looked through their file without a word flipping through the pages, her pursed lips folded inwards as she chewed the bottom one eating the cracked and flaky skin. Levi analysed her very being, certain that woman get progressively uglier with age. But this women ho ho ho was a special case and large reinforcement to why he continued to happily suck penis. She was foul, not in smell but in appearance. He body was fat and pudgy showing no signs of restrain.  
'God please guide that chair to a painless death because it did not ask for this life.' Levi silently prayed pitying the chair, but was certain that stealing her chair saying he was going give it a better life would more than likely get him in trouble. His attention turned to Erwin since it wasn't like there was anything better to look at.

'Staring at Erwin's hand craved body, the soft blonde baby hairs that refused to assimilate with the other pushed back hairs, or even how his pants were tight in the crotch area giving you a general understanding of the mad heat this bitch was packing. Now this awkward boner could have been prevented if the HBIC wasn't too cheap to decorate the walls with anything.' Levi thought frowning folding his legs so it was no longer noticeable. He lip curled in disgust as he stared at her hair that was dyed and styled nicely, most of it pulled back and out of her face but her ends…forget having split ends those strands of hair were divorced. Lastly her face ugh is just caked with make up which protruded 2cm off her face I honestly want to tell her to start using a brush that didn't judge her.' He thought his inner queer unimpressed within the contents of his mind.

"So the last time you were here was an issue with your financial situation, I see that is fixed." She crocked her voice monotone and unimpressed making this meeting that much harder to bare.

"We have gone over the application carefully and filled all the criteria's to be deemed suitable candidates to be matched with a child. The issues that prevented us from being considered are resolved, so it is to my understanding there is no reason for us to be denied a fourth time." Erwin said sternly glaring into the pits of her murky soul he was right and he knew it. Levi felt his patience running thin as she scanned through their file for a third in complete in utter silence.

'Damn it bitch, if it says Erwin and Levi Smith the first time guess what? It will say Erwin and Levi Smith the next 30 times, this ain't some Houdini shit quit wasting our time.' He furrowed his eyebrow before rubbing his eyes to stop it from going into shock from twitching.

"Well there is one reason…" She began with a stoic look on her uptight face more than likely frozen from Botox. Erwin expression remained unfazed as he waited for her to continue.

"There are no concerns with your application but I have a problem with gay parents adopting children.

For your **choice** of sexual orientation may influence the child later in life and two men cannot supply a child with the maternal care they need." She folded her hands over her pudgy stomach her jacket tighten and creased up in the shoulder area.

"How about you repeat that." Levi snapped, that was it. He was done using restraint.

He shut his mouth and allowed Erwin to talk but this was something he was physically unable to tolerant. It was now clear, she was giving them the run around not because they weren't worthy to be anointed with a heavenly gift of a child. Nooooo. This fat bitch wanted to make this as difficult as possible because their gayness offended her.

"Bitch it not contagious." Levi snarled.

"Levi!" Erwin turned looking at him in disbelief, Levi gave him the 'she started it' look.

"E-excuse me." she stuttered taken aback, unable to process the profanity being projected angrily at her.

"Two men can raise a child just fine regardless of whether their parent's pisses sitting down or standing up. It does not negatively impact their transition through the development stages. Further fucking more nobody chooses to be gay, why the blood soaked protestant hell would anyone knowingly choose to deal with the hardship of being gay when it's a lot fucking easier to be straight?!" Levi yelled but it came out more as a vicious snarl like a beast baring its fangs before the kill.

The lady was aghast unable to speak, she just fumbled with her words trying to regain her snobby composure.

"Well I never! And you think I will approve you after that outburst-"

"Actually I feel you will." Erwin cut her off as he raised his hand interrupting her.

"For it is now in your best interest to approve us."

"I can't see how." She huffed sitting up fixing her jacket.

"Not only was your comment offensive and based on your personal opinion, it does not reflect the company's belief. Also discrimination is not reasonable ground for denial. Especially when there is nothing else that would warrant concern resulting in us being unsuitable to care for a child. However if you so choose to still deny us knowing this, please correct me if I am mistaken but…." Erwin paused chuckling his before bringing his clutched fist to his face coughing lowly.

"Using discrimination as reason for the denial of a client is reasonable ground for termination." Erwin smirked as his eyes brow rose waiting for her response. It did not matter what she said next either way, they won.

There was a long pause, an awkward pause, nothing was said it was just a matter of how long it would take for her to clue into the current situation. Her deadpan look gradually faded and a forced a smiled replaced it. Clearing her throat she used a napkin to wipe the nervous sweat off her forehead smearing off some of her excessive foundation.

'Look what you have done now, you are gonna be walking around with an uneven blotch of skin for the rest of the day damn it.' Levi huffed sending death raves at the blotch.

'Now it's like a sole clean patch surrounded in filth, if you're gonna be dirty…be consistently dirty.' He continued grumbling like a widow in absolute disgust at the very sight before him.

"Congratulations you are approved you will be receiving a call in the next week about being paired with a child." She smiled stamping their file.

"Let me see." Levi said cold trying to hide his excitement at least until he was in the elevator, she handed it to him as he scanned it over needing to fully process the miracle of telling off a snobby bitch and it working in his favour.

It big red inked letters the document read.

**APPROVED.**

**I wanted to put a spin on their personality and add some faults to make them… normalish people (it is clear something is off about Levi. Anyway it short I was aiming for 2000 words but this ****seems like a good spot to leave it at. Moral of the story discriminating will get you shut down by the tag team embodiment of sexiness, curtsy of the Shengeki no Kyojin cast. I have not written in a good year so yes I am rusty but bear with me I got a lot of funny shit I plan on incorporating.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo I was told that apparently following fanfiction's social etiquette is that proper thing to do when writing a story so in case you human's haven't noticed there is OCCness in this story. If you don't like it you can suck my undeveloped dick and go read a different story. I am only writing this because I was told it was the socially acceptable thing to do. Excuse my shitty attitude it will improve after I get my sexual frustration out once I finger rape my keyboard…. xD Joking, PS I am not really an asshole but pent up energy does this to a person.  
**

* * *

**CRASH!**

The sound of the obliteration of yet another mug shattering against the otherwise stainless-tile floors of the staff lunch room.

"Hahaha this is a new record you went all the way till lunch time without injuring yourself, progress!" Hanji laughed over joyed quickly jotting down the observable details in her daily log of Erwin's incidences titled 'One steps, two steps, three steps falls ' Erwin silently stared at the broken mug.

'Levi had got me that one on our vacation to Jamaica…' With a sigh he bent down collecting the pieces with great caution to avoid creating any lacerations on his fingers tips.

"Hanji will you please stop keeping track of things like that." His deep voice laced with discontent, he knew he was a klutz's but he didn't need a damn analysis documenting his every accident.

He couldn't count the number of times he's stumbled across little cameras in his office so Hanji could keep her records as accurate as possible. That fact alone was the reason why he refused to let Levi hide under his desk and give him head as he tried to get work done. Erwin shook his head vanquishing the vulgar idea from his mind, launching his alertness back into reality just in time to avoid tripping over the uneven elevation that separated the staff lunch room floor to the hallways floor.

"Aw….I wrote this note in pen." He could hear Hanji whined referring to her book, he assumed she predicted he was going to trip on it like he usually does but bitch not today! He chuckled to himself heading back to his office with no accidents. He couldn't allow himself to drift off in thought so often anymore, not if he was going to be an attentive father starting tomorrow. The pairing up process was complete Levi and himself were matched with a two month old baby boy. Erwin smiled to himself remembering the photo within the document package they received in the mail, round chubby cheeks, cute stubby nose those onyx coloured eyes beautiful chocolate skin.

"You weren't allowed to ask for a particular ethnicity but it is quite delightful we have a black child." He said out loud the office building was unusually quite no obnoxious clicking of Louis Vuitton heels, no sound of an angry client arguing that his lawyer fees were too high. Not even a rouge fart squeezing it's bubbly self of out someone virgin butthole its owner being under the impression the coast was clear. He shrugged it off turning the brass door of his office looking at his cluttered desk of various proposals, client files and court forms that were in need of a judge's signature.

"Hmph it is a blessing I don't have to worry about keep this room perfectly organized." Erwin chuckled to himself and a low yet heartily tone. Catching glimpse of a portrait of him and Levi of their first honeymoon.

"Levi….I can only imagine how you're occupying your time on your day off." He mumbled to himself booting up his computer to continue typing up a report of a conversation with his last client, this female exhibitionist caught humping a football like a sick pervert in a public park.

"God give me the strength to argue this case without smiling." He smirked to himself it was a shame law school did not prepare him this, not like he was complaining, he sat on a cushiony pay check at a large lawyer firm beside the formalness of this job great tailored to his personality.

_**Meanwhile~**_

"Tsk, bringing food in the bedroom the nerve of him." He said angrily shaking out the blanket that covered their shared bed outside as he stood on the balcony that was connected to their bedroom, after it failed its daily crumb inspection. Levi stopped to admire the luxurious mountain line view watching the flamboyant sun kissing the shady trees leaves which would otherwise be covered in darkness.

'I get it you're hot.' He grumbled glare at the sun for temporary blinding him.

"WHO'S HOT LEVI? LEEEVVI HEY LEVI!" A nearly ear piercing scream called for him from their front lawn. He didn't have to look down he could recognize that brown bouncing mop top and shitty pubescent teenager voice anywhere. He pretended not to hear the voice calling out to him, that stupid brat has come to bother him often. He decided to spar with him one time and kicked his ass and this kid has been back asking for a rematch ever since. All he did was break two ribs, dislocate his collar bone, knocked out three back teeth, snap his pinky finger, break his nose and give him a black eye.

'Like geez kiddo can't you take a hit? It's not like I injured him that badly. Would you believe he called an ambulance to take him to the hospital for his quote on quote injuries?' Levi thought a question he would often think to himself.

'Psh take some Codeine, shove a cotton ball up your nose and take a nap, you will be better in the morning it is not like internal bleeding ever killed anyone.' Levi grumbled clearly his judgment clouded from dodging too many bullet shells in Iran. The army completely desensitising his concern level for injuries that did not involve losing a half a liter of blood. The fact that he was able to fake he was a concerned caring individual throughout the adoption interview was thanks to his adaptability training back in the military. (The shit they specifically told him not to apply to civilian life comes in handy.)

He heard the door opening and the smell yes smell of mud being tracked on his freshly mopped marble floor.

"Jeager Bomb bastard who let you in here!?" He snarled leaning over the stair railing that over looked their mudroom, living room and dining room what an nice aerial view…..completely tarnished by the sight of a god's made abomination dirtying up his freshly clean bumping floor. Yes you read correctly, bumping, Levi is trying key word trying to make an effort to not swear…..as often. And when was Levi referred to dirtying up his floors he wasn't referring to the shoe prints staining the marble tile he meant Eren Jeager his neighbour.

"Eerrmm w-well Erwin….." Eren paused clearing his throat to sound more manly an not like he might have peed his pants a little when he heard Levi's booming voice rip through the halls of the million dollar estate.

"Erwin must have dropped his house key on his way to work because they were laying on the porch so I let myself in." He said more dignified affirming that he actually does possess the DNA coding of an XY penis wielding male human and not an XX coding for clapping Vagina flaps of fury aka female.

An unimpressed sigh slipped through his pursed lips his feet making the slow descend down stairs.

"What do you want?" He croaked watching Eren remove his shoes before fetching the nearby mop and bucket to erase the stains on Levi's floor. The brat knew the drill Levi would yank his pants down and bend him over his knee is he didn't do this because he has done it before. Only because it seem to slip his mind to shake off the mud and remove his shoes before stepping on the carpet.

"Hmmm I was really hoping to spank your punk ass this time but it seems your memory has greatly improved since the last time I did that." Levi rolled the sleeves up on his tight body defining white v-shirt long sleeve shirt, resting his forearm door frame of the living just to the left of them.

"Levi… my mom question if I was gay for a month because I was limping so obviously…..." He looked down at the floor shivering, furiously scrubbing the away hoping if he scrubbed hard enough the energy he was excreting would transcend to his brain and blench away the memory. Levi's lip curled in disapproval.

"You missed a spot, do it again." He scoffed walking off, his heels thudding against the floor with loud stomps.

"Huh!? Do it all over because of one spot?!" Eren exclaimed in utter disbelief, 'he is unbelievably anal about things.' Eren groaned thinking to himself. He looked back at the floor crouching down inspecting the polished tilt.

"Levi there's isn't a single stain here." He groaned looking over his shoulder to see Levi sitting crossed legs sitting on the white leather couch with a glass of red wine.

"There is." He frowned taking a sip out of the perfectly aged nectar.

"B-But this floor looks like a majestic bumping dolphin with wings….and a jet pack." Eren stuttered pointing to the glimmering floor.

Eren and Levi are practising not swearing….as much.

A sole eyebrow rose on his otherwise stern face, he walked over the thumping of his heels made Eren tense up with every approaching step. He paused inspecting the floors grunting. Pulling a magnifying glass out of the back pocket of his jeans and kneed down inspecting the floor farther setting his glass on the floor.

'The brat actually did a good job…fuck.' He thought amazed but he wouldn't let his face show it.

"It is not good enough I still see a mark." He picked up his glass taking yet another sip of the purple venom feeling it roll down his throat, Eren swallowed hard as the shorter but more intimidating man's Adam's apple wiggled and throbbed under his freshly shaved skin.

"But but…where?" Eren voice dropped in disbelief he put extra effort to make sure there wasn't a spot.

"Here." He grinned dumping the remainder of his wine on Eren messy and untamed brown locks the wine soaked his hair quickly dampening it working its way down his favorite yellow band t-shirt effectively staining it too. Eventually on the once spotless grey marble floors. Eren was frozen in disbelief as he watched Levi just strut away, that clothed ass swinging side to side like a pendulum.

"You smell dirty, go shower and change upstairs in the guest bedroom come to the kitchen when you are done." Levi told him his body no longer in sight but his voice clearly rang throughout the halls of the house.

"Y-yes Sir!" Eren replied immediately stripping down to his underwear drying his wet feet from the wine that puddled around him and jogging up the stairs.

'If he wanted me to shower, he should have just said so.' He whined blushing as he ran around the upstairs level basically naked trying to find this elusive guest bathroom. Levi cooked lunch for Eren shortly after he threw his dirty clothes in the wash. The smell of a soup's flavour intensifying, soon filling the house and greeted Eren's nose as he stepped out of the shower steam dancing off his shoulder draped in Erwin's clothes just plain grey sweat pants and a tight white tee-shirt. As he descended down the grand stair case there was a firm knock on the black-stained mahogany wooden door. You couldn't see who it was through the stained glassed window kissing each side of the door frame but it would be reasonable to assume it was Erwin.

"Open it." Levi called from the kitchen, not ready to leave his station with an unwiped stove ooooh no that would be a crime against humanity. Eren complied swing out the down greeted by Erwin's alerted face he wasn't expecting Eren.

"My key I-" Erwin began but Eren cut him off heading to the kitchen.

"I found it on the porch, I left it in the guest bathroom." He smirked glancing at Erwin over his shoulder at that suit that hugged his body sooo tightly~ His suit that lightly allured to how magical his muscles have defined themselves from hundreds of hours at the gym but still loose enough to leave soo much to the cock twitching imagination. There was a reason he came by here almost every day and it was not for a rematch.

'Complete contrast of sexiness.' Eren began.

Levi…dark beauty….Erwin light beauty…Dark, light, dark,light,dark,liiight, dark~ liight~ arrgghhhhh their sexiness is awakening the dormant estrogen within me.' Eren thought consumed by sexual frustration. Hanging his head down in defeat as he pulled up a chair sitting on the plushie yellow stool at the breakfast bar which over looked the kitchen.

"Brat what's wrong?" Levi asked concerned listening to Eren whimper and fake crying lowly to himself.

"Life isn't fair." He mumbled his voice was muffled since he was face planted on the bamboo countertops.

"You're a white straight male in a first world nation don't complain." Levi snarled setting down a bowl of soup for Eren, Erwin and himself.

Eren was going to respond but Erwin walked in holding a folder, failing to contain his excitement that was spilling out the contours of his body. 'but…I'm gay….' He thought.

"Levi good news." He began the deepness within his voice a s firm and confidant as ever, Eren quickly took the time to admire his neatly pulled back hair the blonde's strong jawline structure and those high cheek bones kyaaaa~

'Make my cock throb.' Eren thought shivering missing the first half of the older men's conversation.

"This is the picture they sent us of the child we will be adopting tomorrow." Erwin continued showing the photo of the cute little ebony infant paper clipped to the folder.

"His hair, I am excited to run my fingers through his curly little n***** naps."

"…"

"….."

"…..."

"Levi what did you just say?!" Erwin asked completely caught off guard shocked and bewildered, him and Eren in utter disbelief after what word so casually slipped out of his lips.

"N***** naps, you know that nappy hair…n**-

"Don't say that word damn it!" Erwin panicked his head snapping toward the door as Eren's mouth hung open.

"N*****?" Levi repeated again rising eye brow.

"LEVI!" Eren and Erwin both yelled flinching suddenly.

"Keep saying that word and a spontaneous hoard of black fist will come hurdling down on us." Eren frowned speaking between very tense and gritted teeth.

"You can't just nonchalantly say that word, where are your senses?" Erwin asked firmly the discontent in his voice very apparent as he went toward the door ensuring the door was lock so no majestic afro samuri looking muther fucker was gonna come busting his ashy black ass through the door. Sword unsheathed with a throbbing bbc (big black cock) erected and ready to deal out some serious punishment.

"Amongst my comrade you were respected if you use the N word." Levi defended himself watching Erwin remove his navy blue jacket and black tie undoing the first few buttons exposing his thick throat and the budding stems of facial hair.

Levi eyes darted to the exposed skin as he breathed in sharply.

"Levi you're not on base anymore, you know better it is not appropriate to use that word. Refrain from using that word in the future." Erwin said coldly bring the silver spoon to his lips blowing softly.

From that point on Eren lead most of the conversation but had to leave shortly after getting a phone call from Mikasa who was checking up on him. She did not like that he spent so much time at Levi's house it meant less time she got with him. So of course the selfish bitch started barking at him to return home. Not like Eren had much of a choice this women would find and drag him by the balls back to their mom's house, if his ball skin was too tender about to tear she would quickly snitch the skin until it was secure then tie a knot. She would ignore the blood curling screams as he twisted and turned from the agonizing torture. Eren only knows this because she explained it to him in great detail….this is the summary of her ball wrangling speech.

Erwin and Levi chuckled to themselves listening to Eren argue with his step sister as he bidded them goodbye heading to he door, then turning to each other with a sly grimace on their face.

"He's coming tomorrow." Erwin began.

"I would like to cum today." Levi teased.

"This will be the last day we can have free range and unrestricted sex, with little to no worries of interruptions." Erwin cooed running his slender finger through the silkiness of his blonde locks messing up his otherwise perfectly pulled back hair which was now in a sexy disarray. Levi let out a long purr. Staring at the 6 buttons still yet to be unbuttoned. Walking around the breakfast bar he sat on the counter now at a slightly higher eye level then his lover's. All while those salty sea blue eyes stalked his every movement.

"Kiss me." Levi whispered trailing his fingertips along the edges of Erwin's jaw. The blonde did not have to hear those needy words uttered twice, clasping his hand on the hips of Levi he stood up pulling him closer so Levi's legs hung at both side of his waist. The passion of the kiss grew rapidly it was a fierce fight for dominance as their tongues pushed against each other in a slippery tangle. Tasting the lingering saltiness of the Greek chicken soup that slide down their throats not too long ago.

"More." Levi whispered pulling at Erwin's shirt button impatiently. He wanted to just him feel him, his muscle, no his body, thrusting forward as a cohesive unit, while his muscle twitched and pulsed independently under the firmness of the skin that restrained them. Erwin smiled in the kiss leaning deeper into the making the kiss sloppy, saliva leaked of the corner of their lips. Erwin broke it off need a break for air.

The pair stared at each other lustfully, both stopping to admire the slutty face they were making at other. Face red and flustered, skin aroused and sensitive, pants currently too small to accommodate the serpent that attempted to thrash about from within its restrains.

"Right here." Levi demanded referring to the counter shifting back from Erwin. Because right now he had a bugle that seriously needed attending too. Erwin smiled climbing on the counter beginning to suck on the bulge through his jeans as his icy cold fingers ghosted their way up Levi's shirt who in response threw his head back his body begging for this level of attention.

Erwin reached for Levi's shirt pulling it off his body before standing up unbuttoning the remaining buttons of his shirt giving Levi a bit of a show, letting the cotton cloth slide off his shoulder biting his plump lips staring into his lovers steel grey eyes the entire time.

Like magic the zipper of Levi's pants slide down and slowly his pants button was undone. Levi was exposed with his shirt slightly lifted up revealing his soft ivory skin and a thin trail of hair guiding your eyes downward to what was really important.

Erwin grinned climbing onto the counter that hung off of the original base of the structure. He was unbuckling his own pants until they both heard a crack.

"What was that?" They both look at each other, alarmed and cautious but with no repeat of the sound the eventually continued. The second time there was no warning, the overhanging counter broke from underneath them they both fell down to the floor scattered with shattered pieces of wood.

'Arghh fuck." Levi cursed they shouldn't had hired that sketchy contractor to finish their kitchen counters. Counter destroyed, erections have receded back into the warm confide of their bodies with both men startled which has replace lustfully stared that would normally cloud ones judgement…..please don't let this be a precedence to what may cum/come ahead.

* * *

**Didn't think it would be this long…**

**P.S. If you don't know what the N word is look up what is the N-word….but if you say it out loud make sure there are no black people around….I am seriously… they will jump your punk ass…..**

**Since my love** **Universal Sweetheart helped me on this I gotta give her the credit she deserves thanks 3**

S.R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beep Beeep Beeeeepp**

There it is, the obnoxious sound of the god forbidden alarm clock. I lay there feeling my eye crap crumble and crack as I blink staring into absolute darken. Pushing my black bangs out of my face, a sigh squeezed through my semi parted lips. I turned to my left I couldn't see it but I could sense it.

"The bitch didn't make the bed." I said out loud in an angry grumble, I purposely slept on top of the covers so Erwin would be able to make the bed properly when he left early for work.

'Arghh it is not my fault your pretty ass wants to sleep in until the last alarm. It is not that hard to fluff the pillows, dust the blanket for dust mite then fold the covers back neatly.' He thought switching on the lights and performing his morning routine.

Levi cursed and grumbled his way to the bathroom when he saw a message left by his beloved on the closet door mirror.

-Pick up our son agency 9:30  
-Jaeger is coming w/ u  
-u cant use bleach 2 wipe his ass, that's child abuse

Levi eye brow twitched to no avail. This is a new thing Erwin has been doing, writing messaging on the mirror with lipstick so there is no way Levi could say he didn't see it. This is only due to the fact that he has a nasty habit of 'accidentally' deleting messages.

"Child abuse laws are pointless." Levi snarled as he caught glimpse of another message left on the double vanity marble counter top.

-&amp; child abuse laws r not pointless.

'Whatever bleach would make him cleaner.' He thought groaning he will have to clean that too. In the end he decided that it could wait and he would have to settle for clean teeth instead. That was until he glanced up at the mirror.

-bleach would not make him cleaner baby wipes work fine  
-hurry up and get dressed I no u slept in Jaeger will b over soon, u can clean the mirrors later

-I love u

"…." Levi really, really hated living with such a strategist like being up his ass wasn't enough?! Erwin had to probe his way into the confides of his brain too?!  
"Tsk what are sticky notes too main stream for your polished ass?" He snapped reaching under the vanity to pull out his favourite side bitch aka Windex

Levi glanced at Rolex and just happened to catch a glimpse of the time 08:49am

"Shit, no time to clean." Levi cursed with great irritation as he glared at the various lipstick notes seriously wishing a painful execution to the very compounds that bounded them in their current state. Allowing no more time to be wasted on his internal conflicts, he had to speed through his daily routine. His whole mood was throw off now since he returned from the army he has been enjoying a civilian mind set, he would of had time to clean all this bullshit if he himself hadn't slept in. With a defeated sighed he hopped in the shower, not much he could do about it now. That thought raced through his mind as he lathered his body with soap. Idly Levi let the water hail down on his back, feeling strands of hair gluing themselves of his forehead as the scent of his body wash consumed him. He had to shake away the butterflies in his stomach caused by the very thought of holding his child for the first time, doubts began to arise was he ready for this? Could he give this infant the love it needed? Peeking out of the shower remembered he saw the folder on Erwin's side of the vanity.

'He must have been looking at it as he got ready.' Levi concluded admiring the photo for an unknown amount of time and all he could do was smile. He stepped out of the steaming shower mist kissing his ivory skin, a soft smile crept across his otherwise hardened expression as he caught glimpse of a mini message the evaded his gaze the first time he read the mirror.

-Sorry I didn't make the bed, I will clean the messages off the mirrors when I get home.

-Love Erwin

Levi couldn't help but smirk lazily tossing a towel on top of his messy onyx coloured hair.

8:54am

His watch said as his ears perked up hearing the doorbell echo through the empty house.

"Jaeger." He mumbled making the descend to the front entry quickly admiring the black mahogany wooden doors that were kissed by twin stained glass windows. He swung the door open wide greeted by the cheerful face those emerald eyes as upbeat and piercing as ever.

"Good Morning Levi, I thought I'd show up early and-….. and….. L-Levi." Eren stuttered his face deepening into a cruel shade of red

"What." An unimpressed glare was quickly shot his the teen's direction as his shoulder sank, he saw no reason for him to be all red.

"Y-your…clothes….where are they?" He stuttered his eyes slowly making their way down his breathing hitched as he literally gawked as his manhood that easily out rivaled his own in size.

'I want touch it, squeeze it, taste it, fuck it.' These thoughts ran through Eren's head in a mantra like fashion as he found it hard to tear his eyes away from it.

"We have the same thing, is your cock really gonna start throbbing from this?"

'Pants not loose enough for this.' Eren cursed staring at everything. Time seemed to have froze, according to his mom it would be an undeserved pardon for his gayish ways.

'His body~ That grumpy stern look those dark rings that highlight his silver eyes so well. His thin eye brow knitted with disapproval or blank with wordless observation even still the frown lines stay remain.' Eren swallowed hard as the tormented feeling of rage filled lust slowly began to devour him. Thus commencing the horny Levi driven angry rant of the day.

'God's delight compressed and miniaturized into his solid 5ft 3in frame. Look at his chest shaven and well defined, Levi's 8 pack is so perfectly sculpted each muscle clustered tighten to its full potential, that sinful trail of stomach hair seductively leading my eye to his… Yes LOOK! Even his shaft has biceps! Ripe and juicy oh I know those vain throb when you cum! Muscles upon muscle so well build but still maintains a slim and tailored figure. Mommy I want **that** pounding into me for Christm-

It seems the holy pardon was revoked as Eren was falcon punched into reality. The impact of the attack caused him to lose his balance and fall off the porch and onto the grassy bed behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Wipe your nose it is bleeding. I will be ready in 5minutes." He scoffed shaking his head, not sure what that brat's problem was but the way he was staring at his cock was creeping him out.

Heading back up deciding not to give that incident another thought, simple waving it off as raging hormones.

"Argh that booty, I wanna pound it, mark it and claim it damn my moral system…." He frowned grumbling to himself sitting up just in time to catch glimpse of that firm ass making that long climb upstairs his nasal-gasm continuing.

"Arghh but I can't find it in me to be a home wrecker." He continued to grumble dusting himself off deciding his next best course of action would be to wait by the car and maybe text horse face or something…

**xXx**

Eren, welcome back." A cheerful greeting from his sister Mikasa who instantly perked up the second Eren stepped through the door her raven colour hair shimmered in the light that proudly gleamed due to the window light..

"Where were you I texted you." She said her concern was very apparent.

"Ugh I was with Levi I came with him to pick up his baby." Eren sighed flopping down on the couch not bothering to take of his shoes, he wasn't at Levi's house so he didn't have to worry.

"I don't like you spending so much time with them." She began her usual anti-Levi rant.

"Tsk well it doesn't matter I like going over there, we share everything do we have to have the same friends too?!" Eren barked he was tired of always being lectured about this.

"Well it would be different if your reasons for going there were innocent." Mikasa retaliated earning her a stern glare from Eren.

" Like that matters! I can hang out with whoever I want!" Eren could feel his body becoming heated it was always the same lecture everyday, he really wish she'd leave him alone about all this.

"Please you just want short stuff to be your side bitch!" Mikasa snarled her rage beginning to fester as well.

"Oh yea! Well maybe I do want him to be my side bitch, front bitch, back bitch and even diagonal bitch to get away from you bitch!"

"E-Eren…" Mikasa gasp hurt quickly flushed across her face, Eren saw it for a spilt second her onyx eyes trembled with pain.

"Mi-Mika-" Before he could finish his sentence in an attempt to apologize he saw her wrath build and manifest as her cold black eyes turned hot.

Eren's glassy green eyes quickly filled themselves with dread thinking about the few second's Eren had before Mikasa launched her assault. He wished his ruffled brown hair was just a little longer so that his bangs could shield his eyes of what was yet to come.

That evening Eren had a very difficult time explaining to his parents more specifically his mother, why the couch was launched through the living room window. Mikasa on the other hand was sitting quietly at the dinner table filled with content.

**Later that evening**

3:14pm  
3:30pm  
3:45pm  
3:46pm  
3:47pm

Erwin glared impatiently at the clock the close it got to 4pm the slow time rolled by, to make matters worse he did not have single client, he already ate all his snacks, his phone died and has yet to find his charger. A defeated sigh seeped between his lips as he attempted to lose him himself in the symphony of office noises. To no avail all he could hear was someone cursing the shred for eating their tie, his attention perked when a rhythmic knock starting pounding on his door.

"Come in." Erwin called the his tone laced with gratitude for saving him from his boredom.

"Erwin I have a new case that I want you to look over, this is a big one so myself, you and Hanji will be talking it on.

His boss Mike told him taking one last lingering sniff of the file before handing it to him, Erwin took the folder quickly examining it for boogers.

"I don't shove it up my nose." Mike snorted offended.

Erwin merely shrugged in response still thorough checking the edges. With a quick skim he had a general understand what the case was about some corporate fraud scandal but he did not have time to fully examine it.

3:54pm  
"Really?"  
3:53pm  
3:52pm

"T-that's not even possible." Erwin murmured glaring at the clock in disbelief, right as Mike was heading to the door.

"You can leave now, I know you want to hurry up and get home." He smiled finally the words he wanted to hear.

"But please take your time, and _try_ not to hurt yourself. I know you're excited but I am pretty sure Levi wants you home alive." Mike added before leaving his office.

"I don't injury myself that often." Erwin groaned rubbing his forehead gathering his things.

Nonetheless he was free for the day. Making it home in record time how he managed not to get a ticket at the rate he was driving was beyond human comprehension. Making a little jog up the 5 steps that lead to his front door. He firming knocked on the black wood, waiting for a response containing his glee, then paused.

"What am I doing I live here." He scoffed to himself disappointed and his own forgetfulness. Fishing around for his keys in his back pocket he wasted no time swinging the door wide open as he entered. His blue eyes scanned the front room for any trace of life, which in the end resulted in nothing. He wasn't even sure if Levi was home at this point.

"Levi!" He called kicking off his shoes as he searched the house room by room continuously calling out for his foul mouth husband. With great frustration he race his hand through his otherwise perfectly combed back blonde hand. It quickly became disheveled as he began unleashing his displeasure on a persistent itch on the back of his head.

"Erwin!" Levi's voice rang through-out the house a small grin graced Erwin face, finally the person he wanted to see. Erwin followed the voice to find Levi in the back yard he was sitting on the porch swing enjoying the breeze their new child cradled in his arms.

Erwin joined Levi on and assisted Levi in the steady rocking on the couch swing that lulled their child to sleep.

"He's beautiful." Erwin whispered pulling back the blanket that secure him so he could get a glimpse of his son for the first time. He stared at the infant's face for what feel like forever and couldn't help but chuckle. For he was greeted with burning red iris's and a tender smile completely lighting up his chubby face. Slowly Erwin traced his fingers across the boy's chocolate skin so flawless and smooth, then admired snowy patch of white hair spilling out from under his hat.

"He has flaps." Levi said completely monotone snapping Erwin out of the surreal moment of meeting his child for the first time.

" What? Flaps!? Levi what are you talking about." Erwin from shear confusion.

"He has flaps." He said again in the same deadpan voice.

"Are you trying to say he's a girl?" Erwin sighed his eyes narrowing Levi who was unfazed by Erwin's glare.

"I found out when I was hosing her down." Levi began.

"Oh well ok- wait what why were you using a hose." Erwin snapped, first day and he's already trying to kill her.

"Because she shit all over herself and I didn't have gloves, beside do you honestly believe I would touch something like that?" Levi shivered reliving the 'traumatizing moment' of having to change his kid's diaper.

"Levi she's a baby that's what babies do." Whatever sort up glare Erwin may have had on his face was gone now, it was replaced with genuine surprise from on how ignorant his partner could be.

"Levi I love you, but you have to be by far the dumbest smart person I have ever met." Erwin smiled gentling burying his lips into the shoulder of his black haired lover.

"Just because you kiss me doesn't make it any less of an insult." Levi smile leaning into his touch, the affection was welcomed with them being so busy their level of intimacy has nearly disappear. And the kitchen counter incidence does not count.

"May I hold her?" Erwin whispered giving Levi a lingering kiss on his cheek which flustered red with excitement having Erwin's tender blue eyes stare at him so sincerely he could help but blush.

With a slow nodded Levi handed the baby off. The baby took an instance liking him giggling as she wiggled her hands free and began reaching up from her father. Erwin could only say in response.

"Let's do our best." Erwin said to Levi not for a second taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Vivienna." Levi whispered leaning on to peck her forehead.

"Vivienna." Erwin repeated as he could do nothing else but smile.

**I had the worst writer's block for this chapter and yes the child looks like an ishvalan this is what happens when you do an FMA brotherhood marathon they try and update a chapter. You're lucky I didn't add some equivalent exchange BS into this ahhh maybe next time. The fluffy bullshit is down now the real trial of begins parenthood are these clueless fatherhoods up for the task? We will see.**

**Damn this took long to update I actually had this finished but never edited it then completely forgot about it.**

**Till Next time**  
**S.R.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Erections, oh erections, wherefore art thou erections, there is no time for thy holy erections so the erections have to wait."

I grumbled to myself brushing my teeth furiously, frustrated about our serious lack of intimacy. 'We received a child at last! But the trade-off was sleep and sex. Not sleep or sex but both! Someone please explain how that follows the rules of equivalent exchange because I don't see it!' I sighed knowing I would never get my answer. My mind was quickly put at eased once I peered into the lowly lit bedroom, to see Levi playing with Vivienna by our bed on the pearl coloured carpet. An uncontainable chuckle forced its way out of my throat as I watched her giggle and kick his face. It was funny to see him tickle her and give her belly farts. I couldn't help feel a hint of jealousy, Levi was nowhere near that affectionate with me…. I quickly shoved that thought aside. He's been a good father that is all that matters.

"Levi tonight." I smiled rinsing out of mouth strutting over to our bed.

'I am determined.' I thought, I could feel the spark of passion flicker in my eyes as I knelt by the bed putting down the collar of his shirt kissing my lover's right shoulder. Slowly I rubbed his slender but firm arms leaving careless pecks across his back. I could feel Levi rolling into my touches which were obviously more than welcomed.

"Let me put her to bed first." Levi's voice cracked as he spoken a low raspy tone, I continued to aimlessly kiss his shoulder until I was satisfied.

I watched him pull away our daughter in his arms and the second he disappeared into the hallway:

Shirt off  
Pants off  
Boxers off  
Lights off  
Lamp on  
Music on  
Dick positioned

Quickly I scurried back to the bed playing some low but seductive music on my BlackBerry. I positioned my body in a way that would make my cock something to not be ignored.

Levi entered our room with a slight stumble in his step, due to tiredness but perked up the moment he saw my proud cock erected and await.

"No more games Levi~" I cooed lowly, watching him under the aid of the low light. I managed to catch a glimpse of lust pooling into those grey glassy irises.

"Say, ever sleep with a man in charge of a large military brigade?" Levi flirted resting his strong forearm against the door frame, shamelessly undoing his belt with his free hand.

"Would you want to?" Levi continued wiping down his pants dramatically the belt buckle jingled and clanged on its descent to the floor.

"I'd like to fuck the captain's ass. Come ride my battle ship and I will lead you like the commander I am." I smirked playing along motioning for him to come closer.

But before things got heated their military theme sexual flare was put to a sharp hault by the screeching cry of their child. An irritated sigh seeped out of both their lips.

"It's your turn." Erwin groaned.

"I was just playing with her, you do it." Levi snapped going to the window closing the door to the balcony.

"I'm naked, I can't approach her with a swinging cock she'll get the wrong idea." Erwin quickly retorted watching Levi flop beside him on the bed.

"It will condition her to like penis." Levi said casually burying his face into a pillow.

For a solid 30 seconds Erwin just stared at him.

"You have no sense of appropriate moral standards, do you want me to go to jail? What is wrong with you? ...We should return the baby, how did I not see this? By age 3 she will be a social reject or in foster care. I think we will be shitty parents." Erwin concluded in disbelief raking his right hand through his lightly tousled hair just now noticing Levi's lack of morals.

"You can't refund babies, tsk I will do it then." Levi scoffed fend up with the crying quickly pecking Erwin's forehead before jogging to the Vivienna's room.

"L-Levi your pants!" Erwin yelled after him throwing on a robe and chasing him with a towel, for Levi was only wearing a tee-shirt at this point.

"They might have planted cameras while doing the inspection, we will go to jail if they see you're tight bum cheeks jogging in here! Put this on." Erwin quickly wrapped the towel around the Levi's waist earning a glare from his lover.

"Why can't my cock majestically sway in the breeze of the central? Why, explain to me why?" Levi angrily pouted while rubbing their daughter's tummy which quickly soothed her cries.

"She'll thinks it's a toy and grab it." Erwin said firmly.

"But don't we want her grabbing penises?"

"Not at 2 months!" Erwin exclaimed in the quietest angry voice he could muster, not giving Levi a chance to argue swopping him up and carrying him back to their bedroom.

Then purposely banging Levi's head against the door frame so he would argue with him about something else.

Sadly there was anything but sparks under the covers that night, every single time they tried they were cock blocked 5 solid and serious attempts were interrupted by any ear piercing crying until they finally decided to just let her sleep with them. Also because they were sick of playing rock, paper, scissors to decide who was gonna tend to her this time. 'Having sex while raising children is a complete myth, expect for rushed hand jobs and shitty blow jobs during car rides.' Erwin concluded once more as he laid there his chest feeling heavy with his child on top of him and Levi curled up to his side. Slowly sleep took them all for the night.

**LIFE IS LIKE A HURRICANE HERE IN DUCK VILL~**

An annoying alarm ring tone blared which was overly happy and 'made no damn sense' Erwin would often say. That very thought rang through his mind as he reached over a sprawled out Levi who grabbed his wrist middle reach.

"Not yet, I like this part." He mumbled leaving Erwin with no choice but to endure this lousy song for the next 20 seconds.

Today was special since today was Erwin's day off. It was seven, the sun had already arose shining brightly through the slightly parted teal curtains. Erwin returned Vivienna back to her own bed so he and Levi could just enjoy each others company. Levi now resting his head on top of Erwin's stomach noticed it was beginning to soften due to lack of exercise and late night meals over the last week.

"I'm glad she doesn't wake up till 9…..if that bitch woke me up earlier than 7 I'd toss her out the window." Levi yawned curling his finger around the line of hair that led to Erwin's groin.

In response Erwin chuckled and rolled his eyes.

'Not like you hear her cry every 3 hours because shes hungry all through out the night.' He thought but then paused not entirely sure if his lover was joking or not.

"Erwin?'

"Hmmm?"

"Question, how do you get shit out of a tiny vagina?" Levi asked in absolute seriousness.

"Why do you even wanna know that?" Nothing in life could have prepared him to come up with a snarky answer for that question.

"Because I am certain there will be a time where her ass explodes and overwhelms her diaper….are we allowed to use a finger or a spoon?" Levi mumbled the last bit to himself perplexed by this somewhat possible scenario.

"Levi how were you in charge of anything in the army? A spoon? Really?"

"It could be a small spoon then."

"…" Was Erwin's response accompanied by a dead pan stare.

"I know how to keep a child safe from the world….I don't know anything about keeping them safe from me." Levi shamelessly admitted his normally stern expression softening making Erwin grin.

"We should retake parenting class." Erwin concluded.

"Tsk, we already took it." Levi protested kicking the covers off as he made a bee line to the bathroom.

"Well do you remember what temperature milk should be warmed to? Cause I don't." Erwin said getting out of the bed joining his partner. He shivered as his feet pressed against the icy black marble floors.

"You don't need to know, you just pour some milk on your wrist and make sure it isn't hot, it been a week she's not dead or starving. If anything that lard ass eats a lot, oh we need to go grocery shopping today."

Erwin shrugged hopping into the shower but the conversation continued.

"I know you have been avoiding to change her diaper." Levi began as the inside of his mouth lathered with foam as he brushed his teeth.

"I don't want to do it, I refuse." Erwin huffed his voice echoing in the glass shower.

"I will leave you for the whole day and then you will HAVE to clean her."

"She will be the one suffering then, I don't work today I will wait."

"Erwin, and I'm apparently going to be the bad parent? You know they bury lawyers face down in Africa for a reason….you shit stains suck."

"Levi, remember I can get you jumped for free." You could hear the dirty chirm in Erwin's voice as he emerged from the shower steam draping off him, Levi trying hard to ignore him…but those biceps.

"So this is an abusive relationship now?" He shot him a glare over his shoulders before bringing his wash cloth to his face to rub the eye shit off.

"Do you want it to be?" Erwin asked leaning over Levi's much smaller body, firmly pressing his wet and flaccid dick against his lover's boxers making them damp and stick to his ass.

"If this is gonna be an episode of date line…." Levi grumbled sarcastically catching the lustful glow in his Erwin's sea blue eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

"I demand a half decent blow job from you before I get 25 years to life." Erwin interrupted finishing Levi's sentence playful kissing him. The golden stubble on his cheek tickling Levi's exposed neck, making the shorter man shy away from the touch out of reflex.

Little did they know a potential cock block was around the corner…literally around the corner. Hanji was coming over that morning, Levi made plans with her the day before. Since she had the key to the back door she just pranced right in. Assuming they were still sleeping she skipped upstairs to personally wake them up. Her assumption may have been incorrect but she stumbled upon something even better.

Peering into the bathroom she caught glimpse of Levi on his knees in nothing but tight grey boxer effectively coating Erwin's currently throbbing shaft with saliva. Erwin held a fist full of Levi's onyx coloured hair with one hand while gripping his shoulder with the other, urging him to start deep throating him instead of being a fucking tease. Hanji quietly watched with much glee as the more Erwin would impatiently thrust, the meeker Levi's touches would become. Erwin grunted out of pure frustration watching Levi smirk leaving butterfly kisses on his shaft while his fingertips merely ghosting his balls.

"Please, let me come." Erwin panted his face flustered by the lewd show before him, knowing that if he trying to dominate Levi it will only achieve the opposite effect.

"Calm down." Levi cooed kissing down the muscular organ staring up at him with a lust gaze.

"It's hard." Erwin murmured his nostrils flared as he tried to regain his composure.

"You're hard~" Levi responded his voice laced with a teasing giggle, finally granting mercy to his partner as he took all of him in his hot mouth. He could feel the external shiver rake through Erwin's body.

He pulled out his own erected cock massaging the head, precum oozed out which eased the uncomfortable fiction between his palm on his own flesh. Levi hummed lowly watching Erwin make airy moans as he rocked his hips into his mouth. Saliva spilled out the corner of his mouth trailing down to his chin, as there wasn't any room for much else the way that cock crowded his mouth. Gripping Levi's hair he repeatedly hit the back of his lover's throat knowing that he could take it. Levi couldn't stop his eyes from watering staring up at him and it was that helpless and submissive expression that really made Erwin's balls tighten.

Hanji pulled out her phone unable to resist the intense urge to tweet about this.

After several minutes of spying and tweeting Hanji quickly scurried downstairs still able to hear the remaining moans and pants spilling out of Erwin's lips. He hung his head down pumping his hips into Levi's hot mouth. Ever last drop was swallowed and it wasn't until Erwin's flaccid dick ran dry that he pulled out, having only a thin string of saliva connecting them at this point. Gentle and playful kisses were exchanged as they finished their morning routine, Levi checked his phone merely out of habit pulling it off its charger to read the most interesting news feed on Twitter.

Hanji Zoe ForScience 15m  
He's in the midst of a complicated waltz between sexual frustration and penial satisfaction.  
#totalVoyeurism #IknewHeHadAbigDick

PetraRal OhCaptainMyCaptain 13m  
Do they know about this?  
#inbornProclivity

Hanji Zoe ForScience 8m  
No  
#ProbablyMyLastTweet #CantLookAway #HeCame

LeviSmith NoRegrets 3m  
Are you downstairs?

Hanji Zoe ForScience 3m  
Yup you said 7:30am

ErenJaegar TitansAreMyTrigger 1m  
….I get it…..  
#BitchGetOutOfTheHouse

LeviSmith NoRegrets Now  
That explains the ringing  
#ReturnTheKey#GonnaDoThisForHumanity

ErwinSmith MadEyeBrowGame Now  
My office is a safe zone Levi can't unlock the door.  
#HeHasAGun #ThereR2ManyWeaponsInThisHouse

* * *

**This story is gonna focus on Erwin and Levi's relationship, the child is just there. It will not be one of those stories where the OC character falls in love with the SNK character or entirely focus on the child and her life. and for whatever reason I can't include the at sign it erases it whenever i save meh**

**S.R.**

**#LeviOnHisKnees #HeShootsHeSwallows #SpyingPervert**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Levi!"

"….."

Levvvi!"

"…."

"Leeevi?"

I couldn't ignore her any longer, God didn't create me with that type of tolerance. With a deep inhale I responded.

"Whatever it is the answer is no." You would have to be an idiot to not notice the saiyan like levels of annoyed-ness within my voice.

Even though I am aware annoyed-ness isn't a word, I was **forced** to make up one to describe my current mood. Sadly we are dealing with an idiot, so either Hanji didn't get the hint or she simply doesn't care.

"Awwww but you have been holding the baby forever, I want a turn." Hanji whined shaking the rattle in my daughter's face who responded with much glee.

"I do not trust you with this child." I quickly retorted holding Vivianna closer to my chest defensively, vaguely feeling her begin to suck on my shirt collar.

"Ohohoh and you are a more qualified care giver?" She sneered, I narrowed my eyes but she had a bumping point.

"Levi, don't be a baby hog~." Erwin nearly sang as he walked passed the living room, giving me a look.

Reluctantly I _allowed_ Hanji the privilege to hold Vivianna, instantly feeling cold when her body warmth taken from me.

It was a quiet evening, the sun has long since retired for the day. Low lighting decorated the lovely mansion, Erwin played laid back music as he busied himself away with paper work. Hanji has been here all day, helping out and keeping me company. I am still mildly pissed off at her voyeurism stunt earlier. I don't know what devilish magic enchants Erwin's office door lock but for a solid 2 hours I tried to get in, with no avail. Why Erwin told her I can't figure out how to get in simply baffles my mind but he said he'd take me to dinner if I just let her slide this time.

This has been a common scene, either watching Vivianna's laughing face or watching someone else make her laugh. She's a pretty jolly child, not really fussy and doesn't just cry for shits and giggles. I truly could get use to such a laid back way of living. Honestly I can't remember the last time I have been at eased. I casually watched as the giggles died down and were replaced with yawns. I glanced at the time it was 10 after 9.

"Hanji I'm gonna put her to bed, so leave." With a groan I got off the black leather couch that I was so lazily sprawled out on.

"Levi can't you ask a little nicer?" She smiled rocking Vivianna back and forth in her arms as she sat on the silver fur rug. Slowly Vivianna's burning red irises were shielded by her heavy eye lids.

"Bitch leave, how's that?"

"Levi, Watch your mouth!" Erwin voiced echoed from down the hall.

I peeked into the hallway.

"How did you hear that?" I frowned in a hushed tone staring at him as he worked in his office.

He looked up from his laptop, tousling his hair into a sexy dishevelled mess.

"I hear everything midget." He almost hissed.

I was completely taken back, Erwin's isn't usually one for blunt insults. I couldn't think of any sassy remarks to counterstrike him with. He smiled and winked before his attention went back to his work.

The remainder of the night was uneventful, I decided to retire early. It was obvious it would be a late night for Erwin.

xXx

It was an early as fuck in the morning but people in this neighbourhood really don't care.

-Erwin is at work  
-Vivianna doesn't wake up till 9

'So why the blood soaked protestant hell are people knocking like the god damn cops at my door? It is 7:50 leave me beee.' I muttered angrily wishing the pounding away as I wrapped myself in a tight cocoon of blankets.

The heaven is not on my side this morning…. the knocking continues.

I better know the dip shit at my door or there will be hell to pay." I snarled kicking myself free from the confines of the cotton self-made prison, storming to the balcony to greet the moron knocking on my door.

"Big Brothher!" Isabel said the moment she spotted me on the upstairs balcony.

My eye brow twitched, Farlan was there too, he merely smiled and waved when he saw me.

"Don't you people have jobs?" I sighed as Isabel shot me the biggest idiotic grin, her vibrant green eyes basically shining in the morning sun.

"We wanna see the baby!" She cupped her hands around her mouth yelling, as if I had problems hearing her prior to the obnoxious knocking.

"You will see up the barrel of my gun if you keep yelling." I scoffed going back inside putting on a baggy grey t-shirt that matched the grey jogging pants I was already wearing.

"Yay, I look like I'm ready to go to fat camp now." I growled sarcastically before heading downstairs to let them in.

"Petra will be here in 20mins." Were the first words I was greeted with from Farlan with the second I opened the door.

"Cause showing up after 12pm is too mainstream for your polished ass." I mumbled under my breath as they both came in.

"Soo where is he?" Isabel bounced around looking from left to right her ruby red coloured pig tails swinging with her.

"She, we have a daughter." I corrected her.

"But you said you were getting a son?" Farlan interjected taking off his shoes Isabel followed suit.

"That's what I originally thought but we have a girl instead." I shrugged closing the door.

"Either her vagina is considered huge or the adoption agency is just used to looking at deformed penises."  
Farlan muttered in too low of a voice for anyone to hear.

I watched as Isabel raced upstairs, on a conquest to find the baby I assumed. It was too early to protest, as long as she doesn't break the kid I am not gonna say anything.

Farlan and I chatted in the kitchen, casually catching up. Isabel eventually returned baby-less which caused me to raise an eye brow.

"Shhhhhe ssssssssssooooooooooooooo cuuuute!" She squealed sounding like an anally fucked banshee, I cringed it was too early for this crap.

Isabel joined the conversation claiming she left her alone cause she was sleeping….I wondered why they couldn't do the same for me?

"So who's the mommy?" Farlan nonchalantly asked stretching loudly as he swung his dangling legs happily perched on top of the bamboo counter.

"It's Levi obviously." Isabel chirmed nudging my arm for she sat right beside me on the plushie yellow stool positioned in front of the island.

"Hmm? Why me?" I queried curious. 

"Erwin brings home the bacon and you cook it in a pan." She smirk as I replied with absolute silence.

That day I had one less friend.

Tsk well that's not true but if anyone else would have said that it would have been the case. I repressed the urge to retaliate because she gave me a stupid smirk that I could only chuckle at. It wasn't long before Petra came…. with wine stating it was 5 o'clock somewhere. Vivianna later called for me with a wail that raced throughout the house. It amounted to a social morning get together but I swear my friends all called in sick just to visit my kid. And I'm judged for not having my priorities straight….I am surrounded by hypocrites.

**BTW Isabel and Farlan are actually characters from SNK but they only appear in Levi's OVA . Shits gonna get rolling from this point on. I'm quite excited I actually plan on adding basically the whole SNK cast. I have noticed that I switch from making the chapters based on Erwin's POV to Levi's I think I'm gonna continue that but I didn't mean to make this whole chapter from Levi's POV but meh shit happens just don't roll in it.  
I made a mistake earlier and said she was 7 months she's 2 I just apparently I have a shitty concept of time. And her name is Vivianna not Vianna.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Through a very literal trial and error process Levi and Erwin managed to keep this child alive. Between leaving the baby in a hot car and the stroller rolling down a flight of stairs, this child is clearly divinely blessed by God.

'My does time fly, it seems like a week ago I was watching my hot gay neighbours bang each other in the pool, one must strategically pick their bedroom when moving into a new house. I'm so glad people can't read minds….I'd defiantly be in jail by now.'

Eren thought smiling to himself as he occasionally looked up from his PSP to see Vivianna still mindlessly watching robot chicken. He didn't see the point of age appropriate content, so as long as she didn't repeat anything; she would watch whatever he usually watch.

Nearly 2 years has passed since Erwin and Levi adopted Vivianna she's a few month shy from being 2 years old herself. She hasn't attempted to speak a word but in all other development aspects she is perfectly fine. Levi has gone back to work, he's an instructor at a nearby police academy. Since Vivianna is too young to attend school Eren is now her baby-sitter…and a questionable one to boot. But it's not completely hopeless Carla is usually around to pick up the slack.

"Eren! Why are you letting her watch this?!" Carla exclaimed changing the channel the second she heard suspicious moaning sound from the kitchen.

Eren barely looked up from his game completely absorbed.  
"Huh she's just a baby it really doesn't matter." He mumbled waving off her anger.

That attitude wasn't gonna fly with Carla, undoing her peach coloured apron before marching over to Eren yanking his ear, quickly it turned a bright red.

"Oooow what the F!? Im sorry, it's just a T.V show!" He cursed flailing about dropping his game in the process.

Carla swiftly smacked him upside the head with a nearby book.

"Arrghhh what the crap child abuse!" Eren barked quickly moving out of her arm range rubbing his sore ear.

"Erwin and Levi trusted you with their child, you won't have anything to do with this little cutie if they hear how neglectful you actually are." Carla's voice quickly changed from furious to playful as she picked Vivianne up nuzzling her nose against the baby.

"I'm not neglectful, she wasn't crying and I only left her in a store once- oh…..I get your point." Eren said stopping himself from sounding any more like an imbecile.

With a low sigh she softly smiled setting Vivianna on the sofa combing her fingers through her delicate snow white hair.

"Go get some of your old kid books from the attic and read those, she'd like that very much." Carla's expression softened as she quickly put her glossy chocolate coloured her in her usually low side ponytail. Eren silently complied disappearing into the hallway.  
Eren passed Mikasa on his way upstairs who made a complete and dramatic U-turn like spin just to follow him.

"Eren." She called as he lightly jogged upstairs.

"What?" He answered, he already had an idea of what she was going to say.

"When will you tell mom and dad you're gay?" She said bluntly and rather loud.

Immediately Eren stopped in his tracks one step away from the upstairs floor.

"You shut your filth mouth." He snarled in a hush tone glaring at her over his shoulder before continuing his journey to the attic.

"Well will you?" she continued to pester him.

"Why is it such a big deal?" He sighed it was only recently that she came across absolute proof he was gay and she hasn't hopped off his dick about it since.

"I think they should know."

"You know how mom feels about gays…_'As long as they aren't my kids I don't care what hole they ram it in.'_ Eren said mocking his mom's voice as he pulled the ladder down from the ceiling that led to the attic.

"Yea but-"

"What are you two talking about?" They were suddenly interrupted by Grisha.

"Nothing, nothing, Mikasa was just helping me look for my old nursery books **that's** all." Eren quickly said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Grisha looked at Mikasa who only nodded in response.

"Well don't break anything." Grisha said heading back downstairs.

Eren left out a sigh of relief.

Levi casually sipped his tea in the staff lounge today was the new recruit's fitness training…..great.

'It's disgusting that they basically let just about anyone with a "burning passion" in this place.'

He happened to catch glimpse of the time, exhaling lowly his shoulders sank. Downing the remainder of his tea he washed his cup before heading to the training ground.

A colleague was already getting them warmed up. The sun was blazing and Levi didn't care if they passed out from exhaustion. He merely thought of it this way, if you're fat and out of shape I'm assisting you shits stains with your goal weight.

"Alright you will refer to me as Sergeant Smith, I will be known to you as a monstrosity of evil during the next 15 weeks." He yelled to the new recruits as they stood in a perfect military platoon formation. With his hand clasped behind his back he started walking up and down the rows.

"Oi, what's your name?"

"Jean Kirstien." The snowy topped hair man said lowly Levi couldn't help by growl, mashing his boots he yanked his collar pulling him down to his level while whispering very lowly.

"The nearest finishing school is at least 8 kilometers away, I won't accept pussy like behaviour in my ranks. You want suck dick, do it on your own time. Are we clear?"

Jean didn't make eye contact with him he just withheld the high pitch wince that begged to be released from his mouth. Levi continued walking.

"At this point in time, you all are worthless, you mean nothing in the policing world therefore you will all be treated as such. If you ass wipes can make it through my 15 week course, you will arise as respected officers and hopefully have the competences to do your job well. In my ranks there will be no, crying, whining or bitching about how tight your shoes are. There won't be any secret hand jobs under the desk. And so help me god if I catch one of you brats half assing shit consider your policing career tarnished. Lastly there will be no questioning my decision if you have a suggestion you can keep it to your god damn self, cause I don't give a rats ass. Now drop and give me 50."

******************************************************************************  
Eren:  
Where r u?

HorseFace  
Meet us the Data Sheet café on Maria ave by the college

Eren looked at the recent text from Jean, he knew exactly where that was borrowing his mom's car him, he, Mikasa and Vivianna were going to meet up with some friends at a nearby café.

He pulled right in front of the café asking Mikasa to get Vivannna out of her car seat as he went to pay the meter.

"Jaegar!" Connie called for him, he and Armin were waiting outside.

"Still bald nothing changed." Eren teased fist bumping Connie.

"Took you long enough?' Armin smiled Eren noticed that he changed his hair style from that god awful bob.

"Eh I can't call you Aryan coconut your hair is different. Eren laughed giving Armin a one arm hug, he looks way better with his bangs pushed to the side and his hair in a low small pony tail.

It has been a good 3 years since everyone was able to get together, most of them went their separate ways in high school but now a lot of them are in the same university.

"Bertholdt, Jean, Reiner, Sasha, Annie and Marco are inside." Connie said patting Eren on the back before noticing the new addition to their gang.

"DA fuq Eren you have a kid!" He literally screamed, art students are always over dramatizing shit.

"NO!" Eren and Mikasa said together.

"Just go inside I will explain then." He sighed scratching the back of his head as Vivianna grabbed Eren's thumb pulling him along, he admired the crowded diaper waddle she was sporting as he guided him through the double glass doors.

'Already has the characteristics of a boss' Eren thought smirking.

Everyone was quite surprised to see Eren with a kid but he quickly explained the situation.

"Sooo this is the adopted kid of that couple you have been perving over for the last 3 years?" Sasha summarized with bagel crumbs shooting seed projectiles out of her stuffed mouth. No one paid this any mind for they were accustomed to her lack of table manners.

It was a relaxed café, being the middle day it wasn't entirely crowded but full enough they would all have to compose themselves like civil human beings. Amongst the dimly lit atmosphere and the metrosexual waiters it wasn't hard to see what it was a great lounge area.

"I have not be perving on them, I just staring in the direction of their house for prolong periods of time and looking… for any opportunity to be apart…..of…..their…" Eren didn't even finish his sentence because it sounds a lot creepier when he said it out loud. Everybody snickered and Eren just sat they withdrawing out of sheer embarrassment.

"What kind of couple are they?" Annie spoken up as the snickering died down.

"Manandwomentheycouldn'thavetheirownkids." Eren said so fast it sounded as like all his words blurred together.

"Lair they're both men." Mikasa said quickly correcting him as everyone gave him a side eye.

"Ahhhh Jaegar that's gay!" Bertholdt exclaimed covering his face embarrassed for Eren.

"Yea what the hell, getting all homosexual on us what gives?" Reiner added.

"Hey leave Eren alone he could just be using them as an art models because of their beauty." Marco interjected in Eren's defense.

"Yes the medical student needs art model- to what study that anatomy of their asshole?" Reiner charmed in.

Slowly Jean looked at Marco who glanced back at him with a tender smile. So like Marco, always assuming the good in people.' He thought. The teasing continued but Jean was not paying attention to that, he only had eyes for Marco at the moment. Everybody knew that Jean and Marco liked each other….expect for Jean and Marco. Both were too nervous to admit it out of fear of rejection. Sadly it was painfully obvious to everyone else.

"Yo horse face, keep staring at Marco and he's gonna think you want to screw him." Eren suddenly said in an attempt to get the heat off him.

Jean turned bright red.  
"You shut the fuck-

"JEAN the child!" Sasha snapped pausing from finishing her third bag of chips just to yell at him, then commencing the obnoxious munching once more. Mikasa paused glaring at Sasha in disgust she has never been a fan of her. She found her gluttonous tendencies disgusting and only put up with her because of Eren.

"Tsk shut the front door then I don't like Marco that's gross!" He hissed but his flustered face wasn't too convincing.

"Right then why is your face red horse face?" Eren teased sticking out his tongue.

"Cause everything you say pisses me the…..fluck yea fluck off ok?" He snarled clutching his fist. His heart raced in his chest, how easy Eren added gas to his fire. The day could be glorious but a soon as Eren speaks….

Marco's heart sank when Jean said that, but he didn't want to come off upset.

"Hey guys it not that big of a deal." Connie nervously laughed he'd rather not have it turned into a full blown brawl. They have been kicked out of restaurants before and he actually really likes this one.

"Aww Jean sounding a little homophobic, I don't bite…hard~" Marco flirted which immediately got Jean's attention.

"I-I" Jean paused to clear his throat and stuttering mess. Marco had this seductive glow it was inconsistent but happened enough that its existence couldn't be denied.

"It's just not a very funny joke **that's all**." He sat back down completely ignoring Marco's remark. The rest of the gang continued forth without a hitch it was like nothing ever changed even though they were missing a few members.

"Aaaaw man you wouldn't believe the instructor at the police academy." Jean began as everybody chipped in on the bill before heading out; destination the river.

'Oh yea you got in how is that going?" Reiner asked throwing his jacket over his shoulder he made sure to leave the waitress a nice tip mainly cause she had a great ass. Bertholdt didn't get a chance to give her his 2 sense for bringing him the wrong drink but he was sure to leave her 2 cents instead.

"Ughhhh he's crazy they said he used to be an interrogator in the army, short but angry. Does anyone understand the correlation between midgets and retard strength?" Jean frowned making a pathetic joke. Jean tried to be funny but he should just stick to being an ass…he's good at it.

This comment perked Eren's attention.

Oh yea what's his name?" He asked as the group walked along breaking off into mini conversations. The day was actually strangely pleasant being March, with a surreal yet comforting breeze reminding one of the bliss summer mornings to come. Underage butt cheeks have yet to emerge under shorts but the thought would be tempting for any teenage girl given the temperature.

"Ummm Smith I don't remember his first name."

"Levi started working at the police academy, chances are that's the same guy." Mikasa pointed out.

"Wow this is Sergeant Smith's kid….Nobody fuck- fluck with this kid." Jean said in absolute seriousness.

"Striking fear into the stone heart of horse face that's big." Annie said sarcastically rolling her eyes she has been pretty quiet this whole day. Not very surprised but she generally added a depressing sarcastic charm to the group.

"You know what, neigh to you, neigh to you and neigh to you." Jean growled flipping the finger at the entire group but finally embraced his horse face status.

Eren casually glanced over his shoulder….Mikasa didn't have Vivianna.

"Where the F is the kid?" Eren asked panic shot down into his very core. The trembling was apparent enough and it was felt amongst the masses as a wavelength of fear halted all daily activities. Nearby conversation softly faded as feeling of dread seeped into the hearts of the group through the act of an unconscious yet empathic response.

Everyone looked she wasn't with them, like a zombie epidemic gang wide panic spread.

"Ummm Marco's gone too." Reiner noted the seriousness of the situation for even he stopped squeezing Bertholdt's ass through his jeans.

"Guys we have to go back." Armin said firmly in which everyone anxiously agreed, through perfect synchronization as if practiced they all made a 180 degree turn.

30minutes later

"We looked everywhere! Marco's not answering his phone." Eren said fear very apparent in his voice as he nervously combed his hand through his messy brown hair sitting on the curb in defeat.

"I'm dead, so dead royal dead….not I'm worse than dead I'm still alive so that means Levi still has a chance to kill me…..fuuuuuuckkkkkkkk!" Eren cursed the sky and didn't care if onlookers thought he was crazy at this point.

"Marco's an idiot why wouldn't he just wait in the café till we noticed and came back?" Reiner grumbled the only reason he was pissed off cause the girls really like jogging by the river at this time. Bertholdt shook his head.

"Do you think Marco kidnapped her, the nice ones are always the ones you least expect." Connie began with a cheeky smile making his mantis like face look more out of portion than it already was. Jean was quick to deny this allegation not entertaining it in the slightest.

"Marco doesn't have a mind full of debauchery like you guys he's looking for us he probably just got lost."

**buuuuzzzz buuzzzzz.**

The timing couldn't be any worst Levi was calling him, he couldn't ignore him he had to answer.

"H-Heey Levi." Eren stuttered trying but failing to mask his fear.

"Where the fuck is my kid?" Levi retorted getting straight to the point.

"Huh what are you talking about? You know she's with me." Eren's voice shot up six optative's higher.

"Mikasa told me you lost her." The venom in his voice clawed through the phone, even his cock knew it wasn't the time to become all hot and bothered. Not matter how sexy he was when he was furious. Eren was speechless. Rage festered and sky-rocketed, put his phone on mute.

"Mikasa what the fuck, damn it bitch you never have my back! Why did you tell him? Do you want me to die? Why can't you just let me handle things?!" Eren snarled through his teeth trying not to make a huge scene. His fist were turning white from the sheer pressure, this behaviour was typical of her. Inhaling like a beast clinging on to what little self-restraint he possessed not to beat her.

Mikasa was unfazed by his outburst.

"He's the parent he deserved to know, you are not that responsible of a baby-sitter, it is better if you stop watching her not before something really bad happens." She pointed out. She was right but gosh damn it, Eren rebuked her statement.

With a disgusted snarled his rage simmered as he unmuted the phone.

"I'm really sorry Levi we got separated when we went to the café, she isn't alone she's with Marco…..I think."

"I don't know who this butt sucker Marco is but she was **your** responsibility not your friend's. Wait you think? You're not even certain?!" There was a long pause before Levi spoke again.

"Find my god damn daughter in an hour because whatever happens to her I will do to you." With that Levi hung up.

Eren turned to his friends who were silent and heard everything.

"Guys….please help me find her." Eren said softly his voice cracking.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"They left us…they really just left.." Marco concluded dropping his shoulders as a groan slipped through his lips. Glancing down at Vivianna who just offered a simple smile, clinging tightly to the hem of his shorts. With a dead phone now doubling as a fancy paper weight sitting loosely in his fist, he saw no harm in searching for them.

"Do you remember where they said they were going next?" Marco asked kneeling down to Vivianna's eye level but she failed to answer.

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

The random poking of his freckles was her answer. Marco couldn't help but laugh as he mimicked her playful gesture.

"That's ok, we will find them." He grinned with a hopeful gleam in his eyes, he trying to make it not apparent to her that he was useless with directions. He was always getting lost, left behind or separated. It became clear Jean wasn't going to find him this time. Distracted and awed but the liveliness of the urban atmosphere. Hand and hand they wandered around, as the minutes rolled by and the building became less and less foreign. It was clear they were lost.

Taking a breather on the stairs of a rustic storefront which was raped by gang tags, stickers and various coloured sharpie markers. Although she wasn't complaining it was clear by the way she was walking her feet were pretty sore. In silence they sat as time continued to race past them. Until it dawn on him. law firm was actually pretty nearby. He has never met him personally but has built quite a reputation for himself, everyone knew that name.

"You want to go see your Dad?" Marco's face beamed with light, immediately she silently smiled jumping up and down with the same level of excitement.

"Ok, I know exactly where it is too." Quickly he let her climb on his back and warned her to prepare for the bumpiest piggy back of her life.

If he wasn't holding her he'd probably run like Naruto, weaving in and out of the storm of busy pedestrians with one destination in mind. Her giddy screams encouraged him to go faster and the fear someone might think he has just kidnapped her. Yet within no time he managed to stumble across to law firm.

"Ok we are going into a very important building so you need to walk now ok?" Marco said softly standing at the entrance of the marvellous glass structure. With gold tinted windows every about it screamed the American dream. An architectural marvel with granite trimmings, chrome and marble woven in every possible corner. Vivianna nodded as Marco put her down, again she fancied clinging onto his short's hem rather than his hand. Only this time Marco didn't give her a choice in the matter. He held her hand anyways not trusting himself enough not to get separated from her.

The heel of her shoes clicked loudly against the marble floor, it was hard enough trying to find the reception desk within a labyrinth of stairs and elevators. Only when they did reach it the receptionist was busy on her phone, completely engaged in a dispute about why she feel America should have a hot president next election. For 3 minutes he stood listening to her ridiculous stance on the matter before finally having enough.

"Excuse ma'am, I'd like to tell you I'm not standing here just for laughs." He said sternly in a polite but annoyed fashion.

"Hold on." She said pausing her conversation, she glared at him for having the audacity to interrupt her. Smacking her gum obnoxiously, she just stared at him. It was clear by how he was dressed he didn't work here.

"Well like um do you have an appointment?" She continued her mouth hung open.

You could see her fondling the pink mush with her tongue.

"I hope you choke." He said lowly.

"Pardon?"

"I hope you know I do, with ." He stated clearing his throat.

"Oh, well ok, it's like on the 10th floor to the right, down the hall. OK? You like totally go to the into the grey room it's to the right."

"Huuuuuh c-can you write that down?" Marco confidence dropped as he was already confused. Until he felt Vivianna begin to pull him in the direction of the elevator.

"Ahh hey wait!" He protested but she was abnormally strong for a 3-year-old.

She ignored him and continued along pressing the up button and waited.

"Do you know where his office is?" He asked mildly amazed.

"…" Was her response as expected she just pulled him the second the chrome doors rang and opened.

It was clear she knew the way and didn't stop leading him until they were right at Erwin's door.

"Is it this one?"

She nodded.

Marco firmly knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in" You could hear a muffled voice say and Marco proceed.

"Ok Mr. Libertine I have reviewed your case." Erwin looked up to see an unfamiliar face, definitely not his next client.

"Who are you?" Erwin asked sternly fixing his silver tie eyeing him with suspicion.

Vivianna ran over to Erwin already attempting to climb onto his lap as if it was routine. Surprised splashed crossed Erwin's stern face but that quickly subsided. The fact that a perfect stranger was accompanying his daughter bothered him greatly. It didn't matter that she seemed familiar with him. The question was why did he have her to begin with? With a fierce prolonged glare, Erwin cleared this throat.

"Explain yourself." He said sharply, making a conscious effort not to jump to conclusions. He failed to make sincere attempts to kindle the rage in his voice which made Marco flinch. The atmosphere of his office didn't help it, seemed so cold and professional with a touch of green and browns here and there. His office was just ghosted with personal photos and decorations.

"Well…ummmm." Marco began, fearful he would be a stuttering mess. It took a minute for him to compose himself before speaking once more.

We got separated from Eren and my other friends. My phone died but I knew you worked here. So I brought her here, so you could let Eren know she's alright." He said without faltering, clenching his fist standing tall and firm as if he was justifying why he should continue living.

There was a paused on Erwin's end, the kind that allows ease to settle in. Erwin calmly processed this information, it was clear he was thinking. It was the softening of Erwin expression that convinced him he was in the clear. The gentle reassuring chuckle that almost echoed and danced in the window filled office. Still in silence Erwin planted Vivi on the desk pecking her forehead.

"That explains Levi's panicked text." He mumbled walking over to a sleek grey cabinet pulling out two sturdy yet short glasses. He made a hushed comment about the heat, before shredding off his jacket tossing one of the black leather chairs facing his desk.

"I will you sit down? Actually, I'd like to thank you very sincerely for bringing her here. Partake in a glass of scotch with me."

Marco noticed that wasn't asking if he'd like to….

"Just one glass I suppose would do no harm." Marco agreed, plopping down in the chair enjoying the squishy support that conformed to his nature curves. With a steady smirk he poured them both a glass, handing Marco his before taking a sip out of the icy honey liquid. A low groan seeped out of his throat and the burn rolled downwards.

Marco followed suit but coughed feverishly as it sting and assaulted his tender inners.

"It hurts so good doesn't it?" Erwin teased setting his glass on his desk as he leaned against it completely ignoring what Vivianna was doing behind him.

They began to spark up a conversation about multiple subjects quickly coming to the conclusion that they had a lot of common. In a minimum amount of time they reached the three drink marking beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"I'd like to ask you a question now I want you to be completely honest." He grinned catching a glimpse of Vivianna trying to shove a pen in the steel pencil sharpener. Promptly he put a stop to it coming to see she ruining at least 4 other pens. Narrowing his eyes he swooped her up plopping her on his lap as he returned to his spot. With a tender chuckle he began.

"Now I have a question and I want you to be completely honest."

Marco sat deeper into the chair readying his body for the question to come.

"Is Eren a good babysitter?"

"Huh? No Eren's a great babysitter! This was just a one-time thing. He really likes Vivianna….and she likes him." He said quickly defending Eren perking up for his lazy slouch.

"Don't lie." His smiled dropped as he firmly placed his glass on the wooden arm of the chair, Marco lowered his head catching a glimpse of 2 lazy red irises looking back at him and she yawned softly. He was thankful for her being here, she did nullified Erwin's intimidating present. At least, he figured nothing would happen for as long as she's planted on his lap.

"No Eren's actually really..."

Marco's voice began to trail off, it was obvious he wanted to say more, as his eyes drifted to the side. The gradual shift in demeanor was dually noted.

"Well, loyalty is a good quality." Erwin couldn't help but chuckle, yet Marco remained withdrawn he wasn't sure where this was going.

Erwin decided to get to the point and make the most of this freckled opportunity.

"To be honest, I have been entertaining the idea of replacing Eren for a while now. It evident that Eren lacks the qualities to be a decent caregiver. I'd rather have you be her babysitter. Thanks to the events that transpired today you confirmed my beliefs, you would be well suited. " Erwin ever so slightly watching the skeptical expression twist and define itself more prominently with each word.

"How can you trust me with your child when we just met?"

"That is where you are wrong, a few months back you were over at Eren's home. I stopped by to ask his father something but I doubt you remember me. Anyhow I was able to watch how you interacted with Vivianna and was certainly satisfied. I took the time to ask Eren and his mother about you and was content with what they told me." With a pause Erwin allowing Vivianne to chew on his tie, as she lulled herself to sleep.

"You are just going to go off of the snapshot of information you have been able to get. I don't mean to sound rude but-

Erwin quickly cut him off.

"Well if you must know I have done my research like how any good employer would do. Criminal databases are open to the public, which is not entirely hard to find if you know where to look. You record is virtually spotless, I saw a few incident within grade school but that's to be expected after all it was only a cat."

"I was just trying to see what would happen!" Marco exclaimed quickly getting defensive, he couldn't help be feel violated as if big brother couldn't be denied. This offer made him uneasy, and he was drowning in uncertainty.

"I thank you for the offer but I will have to think this over." Marco said quickly standing up turning to leave.

"Tomorrow isn't promised." Erwin said which stunned Marco mid-stride for a moment.

"Marco, before you go. What do they pay at your job?"

"Huh umm 8.50 an hour."

"I will pay you double, I understand university is expensive and I have a hard time believing you get very far with 8.50." Erwin could feel a change of tension as Marco stood firmly not trying to come across as too interested but the sparkle in his eyes gave it away.

"So that would be 6 hours a day 5 days a week which is 30 hours. You will get paid $16 an hour and receive your check every other week which is $960." With the steady widening of Marco's eyes. The freckled youth was thinking one of two things either:

How can you afford that?

Or

I'm rich niggggaaaa!

Later that evening

Erwin: 6:49

I need to talk

Eren: 6:54

If it's about wht happened earlier 2day srry, Marco really saved my ass. U don't have 2 worry about it again : )

Erwin: 6:54

That is my problem, is incident is to big of a scare. I can't allow you to babysit Vivianna.

Eren:7:00

Woah wait wht! R u kidding me? It was just 1 time! Im a good babysitter and I really like Vivanna give me another chance!

Erwin:7:02

I refuse, your babysitting abilities have been in question for a while now. Today's event confirmed my suspicious.

Eren:7:02

That's stupid I make one mistake and that's it? Who will watch Vivi?

Erwin:7:06

Marco

Eren: 7:06

He's a fucking ass he wants to take my spot!

Erwin:7:09

No, I offered him the position he is a better fit than you. Eren this is not personal, you are still allowed to visit. As a father, I don't want to base her safety off of the hope you won't do it again.

Erwin looked at his phone it seems Eren was done talking, though it could have gone worst. Erwin made a note to break the news to Levi softly. He wasn't fond of strangers in his home, Erwin simply wanted to avoid Levi scaring him off.

A groan rolled off his tongue, paying no mind to the low chime of his laptop powering down for the day. He began to clear off his desk with no driving motivation to cause him to move quickly.

" I hope Eren took the news well." That lingering thought danced through his mind but couldn't concern himself with that mental sanity of a horny college student. He could hear Levi mumbling an insensitive comment about the correlation between school shooting and sexual frustration.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I couldn't believe it, I seriously couldn't fucking believe what just happened. How could he just come to that conclusion? It was one time one fucking time. He made it sound like there was a list of shit I've done wrong. OK maybe there was but he doesn't know that! I bring her back on time and I'm not doing anything weird.

Argh fucking job stealing Marco, the nerve of him trying to be a good person. We have too many of them, making average people look crappy. This isn't even fair. I just want to be around Levi more, heck even Erwin he's hot too. FUCK! His phone took the brunt of his rage as he smashed it against the floor. At this very moment, even the universe was against him as the phone ricochet off the floor smashing his bottom lip.

"Argghhh fuck?!" With a sour hiss of pain reflexively cupping his hand over his bleeding lip. His blood vaguely tasted like iron but his attention quickly returned to the phone.

He felt it deserved a ruthless stomp down but paused within the midst of the assault when he realized it wasn't at all damaged.

"Tsk, then you earned the right to live another day." He said aloud referring to the phone, as if he was some noble god of justice instead of horny teenage with stalker tendencies.

As the rage simmered down a new emotion took its place. He sat on the edge of his bed quietly reviewing the consequences of his actions.

"It means that ahhh~" Eren couldn't resist, he found his hands slink their way under the waistband of his shorts.

"This is stupid, I'm su-suppose to be upset." He said between gritted teeth "practicing" a ritual he has repeated many times over.

His stiff erection easily created a tent under the loose fabric and Eren couldn't snuff out the urge to give it the attention it demanded. Lazily he pumped the base inhaling and exhaling steadily to a non-existent beat. With the muffled sound of his fist pounding against his groin his toes began to curl.

'I know he would be able to do this way better than me.' Eren began drifting off into thought.

"Ahhh Levi, with those eyes of yours I can't restrain myself. Gahhh fuck?! You can fit both my balls in your mouth? Shit easy on the tip….yea like that rub it gently. Those slurping noises are so hot you make my balls tight~" Eren became more and more immersive in his fantasy uttering his responses aloud.

Aggressively he pumped his hips into his sweaty fist, he could feel his pulse-elevating by the second. He couldn't deny how badly he wanted Levi, just once, just a taste.

"You make me so god damn hard, yeaa coat my cock with your spit. Naaahh it taste good doesn't it Levi? Doesn't it? Keep going there's something else I want you to taste." The visual raced through his perverted mind while he continues to praise Levi for his service.

He pictured Levi working all the way to the base. Eren could feel the on slaughter of tremors in his body, he imaged the bold contraction that engulfing his cock. So overwhelmed he could practically feel the back of Levi's hot throat massaging the head. It would slide in and out of his mouth with ease. Levi would be touching himself sensually, unwilling to deny himself the bliss of pleasure. Eren helplessly gripped the sheets as if it was Levi's hair.

Eren was making no efforts to keep his voice down the gradual frequency of his lustful cries rose as he hastily milked the pre-cum that slathered the tip. He knew he had to slow down and grab a tissue but he lacked the willpower. His legs vibrated while a throbbing heat built up in the base of his cock which pulsed. His balls tightened inward marking the dawn of his orgasm. Rapid breathing replaced his blissful cries and between breaths, he grunted ruthless pumping the burning organ.

"You have to s-stop you ha…to…yes" Eren uttered, a verbal failed attempts to halt his climax.

"Levi please y-yes please god ah!" With a firm and rapid pounding of his shaft, his incentive was reached as he throbbed. Each strong contraction of his cock aided the ejection of 5 massive loads of cum. The slippery cream coated his fingers and rolled down his tender balls onto the covers. His breath long since surpassed him as he laid there a sweating panting mess.

"I'm the worst," Eren whispered to himself.

Depressed, if only the English language had a stronger word to describe the misery Eren was experiencing. He failed to venture out of his house for the last two weeks. He mainly just retreats to his room and sulks in the dark. You would think the reason was because he lost Erwin's and Levi's trust. Well yes but that's not entirely the reason. He more concerned that he might not be able to visit as often or might not be friends with them all. It was an obsession and unhealthy one at that.

Eren blames Erwin…

Why? I have no fucking idea he won't tell anyone! It would seem more justified to be upset at Marco or even Mikasa. But no Erwin is the one he currently has a problem with. And instead of smoothing things over to figure out how serious the damage is, he has chosen to sulk and masturbate feverishly. His immediate family agrees that he's overreacting and figured Erwin won't hold a grudge about this. Heck never once did Erwin forbade Eren from visiting, in fact, he encouraged it.

Knock knock knock

It was the assertively loud knocks that jerked Eren to reality and out of that weird 3rd person narrative. Blankly he stared at the door feeling no obligation to open it. Again it continued but this time, louder.

"Eat me." He muttered, retreating under his covers.

"Really? You stupid brat put your dick away and open the door."

Eren immediately perked up.

"Levi!"

'Damn it Levi, shit what do I do, what do I do? My room's a mess and I haven't opened a window in days and….wait this is my house.' With that, his composure was gained checking himself out in the mirror. Dissatisfaction was smeared across his face but he had seen worst.

"Yea." He grumbled swinging the door open. He effectively hiding the bursting excitement from his voice.

"You, me, outside now." He said firming getting straight to the point. Mainly because his room looked disgusting he didn't wanna have a conversation in a doorway. With the pre-frost layer of funk ghosting the floor. It was a tundra of clothes, tissues and an abnormally large number of spoon… no other dishes or utensils just spoons. Levi immediately rebuked any foul thought because frankly he'd rather not know.

"I really don't feel good today." Eren lied biting his cracked lips personal hygiene obviously non-existent.

"Yea and you have been that way for the last 2 week, go shower I wanna talk to you." He crossed his arms frowning his brow like he commonly does.

"I don't want to." Eren sighed glancing back to the masturbation station of a bedroom, relieve it didn't get to the point that he began pissing in bottles.

He turned back to Levi, something seemed different about him…aloof…no that's not the word. Either way he had no interest in talking, he just wanted to jerk off and take a nap. Levi didn't have to patience to be an active listener grabbing a fist full of Eren balls. His voice was impatient and irritated as Eren jerked down to his level Levi began whispering mumbling.

"You would rather imagine me drill you, that actual have me drill you?" Levi merely whispered his voice tense yet…needy.

Eren shied away from the sensation of Levi's hot breath tickling his ear, making airy moans notice Levi was taking his time groping his balls. As quickly as it happened it ceased just as fast.

"Shower, and meet me outside." Levi nearly snarled giving Eren no time to protest or make sense of what just happened. But you sure as hell know Eren was not about to object.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Between sexually induced haste and uncertainty, Eren managed to make himself semi-decent. Not bothering to dry his hair but made a conscious effort to make sure there was no odor or stain on his clothes. He proceeded with caution unsure if he was dreaming but unwilling to wake up if he was. Mikasa made no effort to harass him nor did his parents as he meekly slipped by. As promised Levi was waiting outside kicking a stone down a beaten down dirt path. The trail leads to the neighbour forest that divided the suburbs from the urban life it was dense but easy to navigate.

Eren waited until Levi noticed his presence and beckoned him over with his hand. Silently Eren obeyed, leaving his gated property to join Levi in the dusty entrance of the nameless forest. Levi didn't talk he just lead Eren deeper and deep and the sunlight faltered to kiss the ground through the dense tangled leaves.

"Ummm." Eren began the suspense was uncomfortable.

"Shut up." Was Levi's harsh response looking over his shoulder to notice the distance between them. This didn't seem to please Levi as he backtracked merely to yank Eren by the wrist, they continued to venture forward at an unsteady pace.

In silence once more but the innocent calls of various songbirds provided some comfort. It was noted by Eren how hot his touch was, with an unforgiving grasp he contained himself to the best of his ability. Looking back to see the once white gleam marking the entrance now shrouded in darkness and the trail becoming less and less obvious. He was worried where he was being dragged, careful not to trip on any protruding roots, rocks or branches. While the assertive sound of the dead leaves and twigs being snapped and thrashed about didn't help in easing his mind.

"Here." Was Levi's words of arrival as the stood in the mouth of a clearing, it was a place where the tree parted to tailor to the sun's desire to shine on that which is below it. It was a space carved by nature untouched by human hands. There was a sort of nostalgic warmth to it, Eren slowly walked forward explore his new surrounding.

"Erwin lied to you Eren." Those distance words caused Eren to pause and have to digest what was said.

" What do you…..?"

" Erwin wanted you gone for a while now." Levi continued not giving Eren a chance to finish.

" But why?" Eren managed to mutter as Levi narrowed the gap between then and gesturing for Eren to sit with him on a soft bed of bluebells. He complied and sat in silent.

"Erwin's not stupid I tried to convince him otherwise but it got to the point when he just decided to wait until you gave him a reason to get rid of you. You being fired has nothing to do with Vivianna." With a lazy sigh, he flopped down feeling a soft breeze stroke his face as strands of hair danced off his forehead.

"I still don't understand, what did I do?" It was clear that Eren was perplexed by this information glancing over at Levi to be met with an annoyed gaze.

"You really are dense, do you need it in writing? You know what forget it, I don't want to hurt yourself with such a complex task. You want me, you want to climb on top of me stare into my lust-clouded eyes and have me fuck you like I hate you." The detailed description was appreciated but Levi's monotone aloof voice did dilute experience. Even still his words rang true, Eren shifted uncomfortable fantasies he could handle but the reality was too much.

There was a slight spark in that unimpressed gaze but the way each word rolled off his tongue as he maintained eye contact with a wavering smile. Eren swallowed hard returning a similar gaze his fixed expression was of anticipation and hunger his patience was fleeting.

With an aggressive jerk of Eren's collar, Levi brought their faces together.

"You are too stupid for subtle hints you know that? Listen, I can assure you I have no problem going to jail because of a mouthy home wrecker."

Yet Eren failed to respond, he just stared mirroring the same curious and impatient gaze as Levi. Neither of them interested in words or an explanation, the building tension over the years combined with the debaucherous fantasies…. if cum stains could talk.

Savouring the moment, Levi pushed the teen down climbing on top of him, Eren mouthed water as his eye glossed over. With clutched fists and shallow breathing Eren couldn't wait, he forced Levi's lips to crash against his. Grasping his hair holding him steady, with hunger he freely explored that hot mouth the taste he virtually memorized. In a hasty fashion, he tugged at his own clothes escaping from them with ease. Unwilling to break the kiss.

"Slutty brat." Was tighten between chaotic pecks and tender nip on Eren's needy bottom lips seemed to tame his frenzy. Levi pulled away now underneath Eren massaging the love bite with his tongue which in term caused him to bite his own lip. The unsteady warm air that tickled his fingers was intoxicating, he softly pushed them pass those plump lips. With strong hold, Eren sucked those finger clinging onto his wrist for more control. Levi grinned as he made sloppy sucking noising gazing at him with those burning emerald eyes. With a free hand, he unbuckled his own pants unleashing his erection from its confinement. Levi only managed to massage the base 3 or 4 times before Eren lounged at his cock encasing it securely with the heat of his throat. A raspy groan vibrated in the back of the older man's throat, he continued to stand on his knees his pants barely off his hips. He watched Eren manage to remove his own pants, now kneeling merely in boxers. It was lewd to watch this barely legal teen boldly embracing his dick. Levi couldn't help but the shivering at the breezy trickle of saliva sliding down his balls. There was no effort made to muffle his moans, fingers loosely tangled in Eren's chocolate locks anchored him from swaying. Strong trembles coursed through his body in waves as he felt that tongue coated the underbelly of his cock just beneath the head. Assertively he orally massaged those tender balls making them pink and slightly swollen before adhering to the shaft and its entirety. With content, Levi watched his dick appear and disappear into Eren's mouth.

"You can't be satisfied with just that?" Levi announced roughly ceasing the blowjob pushing Eren down on his back."

His erection couldn't be concealed shyly its head peaked out of the foreskin oozing a clear cream.

"Touch it." Levi suggested guiding Eren's hand to his own cock while he loomed over him playful nipping at his ear. A whimper vibrated out of his throat as Eren pumped his dick was shaky hands. He could feel those lips ghost his skin receiving a sharp bite every so often. Trailing his body with his tongue Levi continued to aid in the pleasure gently caressing his perky nipples with his thumb. Merciless he sucked teething the sensitive flesh ignoring Eren's short yelps in pain. His strokes became sloppy and unfocused while groin smeared with this own sticky sweet.

"Beg." Levi murmured those words assaulting the shell of his reddened ear. Through lewd pants, he muttered to be taken. This didn't please Levi. With his ringed hand, he slapped Eren across the face the strike stung and echoed throughout the peaceful clearly.

"Clutching his face Eren looked bewildered, realization quickly settling in.

"Beg," Levi said again apologetically kissing the sore skin pulling back to run his backhand against it.

"I want to hear how badly you wanted this, whisper to me your deepest inner depravity and only then will I take you."

Eren who has been a moaning mess this entire time couldn't muster the words to stand up to Levi's demands. That the strike didn't dampen this erection in the least, Eren found it hard to organize such thoughts at this moment.

I…I can't." With a rolling of his hips, not the words Levi wanted to hear but he rewarded Eren anyways. Presenting his own hot mouth engulfing the tightened balls of the youth. Now stroking the base himself he used the pre-cum to ease the process stroking it gently. It wasn't nearly enough to get off with each impatient buckle of Eren's hips. Levi watched as the youth gripped the grass in frustration.

"Please, I want it….." Eren managed to utter but received no reply, he jumped as he butt hole was teased feeling two finger probe in and out of the ring. Eren whimpered impatiently unable to be appeased with fingers and ball play. His body arched and trembled with desire. Between grunts and silent curses, he jerked his hips trying to get some sort of fiction to no avail.

"Beg or this ends." With a loud pop, Levi released his now sore balls red a puff from such "attention." He now reduced Eren to be satisfied with gentle carssing and kiss of the thighs the hips.

"Argh fuck me!" Eren snarled in disapproval, pushing Levi off him before pinning him down with his own body weight.

"I have waited, fucking patiently like a desperate housewife, you think I haven't noticed all those damn looks the way you walk? Those stupid lingering glares, how you always insist on having me come over when Erwin is gone. How I have dreamt about you, I don't want to ruin your marriage. I just want have my ass ripped open, fucked on my knees, bust a nut and be creamed pied and repeated. So, help me god! Levi this can become non-censual real quick if you tell me to beg one more time!

Levi unfazed by the sudden outburst groped Eren's thighs with a gluttonous look.

"Oh how I thirsted for you, at times I get terrible thirsty~" This voice oozed hunger laced in ill-intent and lustful greed, with that the teasing ceased. Each word was filled with a dark sinful longing.

"That's the passion I wanted, that burning stare of fury and malice. I like it." Levi continued mesmerized by such raw emotion.

It was not an entanglement of passion or love but out of sheer cardinal desire. Between the fumbling with zippers and the careless tossing of articles of clothes. Levi's intent was to make Eren express the craving he's mutually shared for teen. They greedily embraced each other the gentle bluebells outline their bodies every contour with their fingers knotted in hair. Conscious not to leave marked Eren finally had a chance to return his affection lightly sucking his Adam's apple feeling the stubble tickle his lips. In the midst of the tension both were confused between whether to savour the moment or seize it as it is.

Levi pulled away from Eren's affection, claiming his mouth once more drool leaked from their mouth leaving a silky trail in its wake. Positioning himself Levi was not interested in preparation, with difficulty he forced his way in. His fluid assisting in the assault but by no meanings alleviating the discomfort. It was clear Levi could do little in silencing the onslaughter of gasping cries, yelps and continuous whimpers.

"Levi please! Argh fuck it hurts." Eren finally cried out, clinging tightly on Levi's shoulders not concerned if he marked him or not.

"Yeager…" Levi paused before speaking again his harsh tone suddenly softening.

"Would you prefer to be treated like a women? Gently coaxed? Taken delicately? Have sweet nothings whispered into your ear?" Levi asked with an almost demeaning tone already knowing the response, he leaned in to chew playful on the sensitive shell of his ear.

Pacing himself he laced his finger with Eren, carefully kissing those reddened cheeks as the noise died down.

"5." Levi began

"4"

"Wait? What why are we counting?!" The anxiety returned while Levi made no afford to reassure him.

"3"

"2"

"Wait Levi!" His heart raced no time to mentally prepare."

"Hmph" Levi grunted pushing the remaining inches inside.

A deep shiver erupted as he was consumed by the warmth and tightness of that body oh how it hugged him.

"This is purely physical but you may have me and you will never have me. Nothing will change and you will tell no one. We are just fulling a need u-under-st-stand." Levi grunted finding it hard to keep a straight face with a playful nymph teasing you.

Already finding the confidence he agreed, grinding his hips wanting to embrace the pain and pleasure of uniting with his obsession. The aggressive thrust began fingers tightly laced and each other sweat mingled. Strong slaps against such exposed skin quickly bruising Eren's rear. Levi peered into those eyes of his with raw hunger his own stare lost within primordial instincts. Rouge strands of hair stuck to his forehead as more sweat trickled down of his skin. Drilling Eren into the cool embrace of the earth soil rattling his body with little mercy or regard for his ability to keep up. Eren was helpless simply able to receive and enjoy each toe curling sensation. Shocks raced through his body with each thrust nailing the same spot with perfect repetition.

" Yes more there! Arghh fuck me more fuck me more fuck me more Levi!" In a lustful mantra, he chooses to grip the grass ripping it by the hand fulls. His dick throbbed under the weight but Eren made an aim to reach down and relieve it anyway. Through half-hearted distracted strokes, he noticed Levi stopped momentarily to flip him on his stomach.

"Ass in the air." A low chuckle erupted from those usually pursed lips. With glee, he obeys as Levi positioned himself. Levi's cock well-greased was aided by his own natural fluids made re-entrance a breeze. With a well-accustomed ass he spanked it several times as a reward, the slap echoed and with each strike Eren winced digging his nails into the moisture soil. Their balls tighten no longer swinging like a pendulum Eren still feverishly stroking him own cock groaning as his orgasm quickly approached.

"Haha ah let me cum inside, you will let me. I wanna creampie that dirt ass and have you feel what's left of me ooze out while your body feels empty and misses my presence." Levi pounded Eren till his knees made an indecent in the soil providing them with some sort of footing.

"L-Lev-lev nahh just." It was impossible for Eren to create a sentence his brain jumbled and throw into overdrive with the release of dopamine. Without a response Levi groaned loudly exploding his load into Eren, he jerked repeatedly his eyes rolled back. Levi lowly made a continuous series of restrained groans. Eren nearly there and frustrated strangled his shaft until his load too finally released, straining the gentle petals of the small flowers below. Through a mixture of amazement and exhaustion Eren rolled over on his side his palms and knees stained with dirt. Glancing up at Levi who in term glanced back at him. In silence they stared into each other's eyes hands loosing entangled both on their sides facing each other's naked glory.

"Why?" Eren the first to break the silence.

"Erwin, we have been fighting a lot. We don't fuck we make love but I craved something raw. I needed something tactile." Levi began aimlessly this sentencing having no flow.

"Why did Erwin lie?"

With a deep sigh Levi remained silent, it took a moment for him to response to that question.

"He didn't ….. He didn't like the way you looked at me, for a while I didn't like it either but seduction takes time and you were already willing." Such an indifferent tone was mildly puzzling.

"Ass, don't you love your family?"

"Ohh? Coming from the one interested in married men." Levi quickly retorted. That comment stung but Eren was carefully not to show it.

"It is not that I don't care but lust and love are not the same. To be frank I have never believed in monogamy One person can not satisfy your every desire. Sadly Erwin doesn't agree with that philosophy."

"Then why get married?" Eren mumbled treading carefully not sure how willing Levi was to disclose.

"He never completely rejected the idea..." Levi trailed off it was clear this conversation was over.

"Then it's a secret." Eren concluded.

"Gosh you're simple" Levi briefly smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"It would be less than a week before the exchange of bodily fluids between the two men became a common affair. No commitment, secretive, aggressive everything a dishonest relationship stood for. Erwin has yet to catch wind of it and it was clear he wasn't going to anytime soon. Not with a schedule like his…. But that's not the focus of this chapter. Marco or freckled Jesus, an unapproved nickname that stubbornly stuck. It's not that he was stupid, let's say he was oblivious to most sexual advances. Which was difficult to accept when he unintentionally flirted but blankly smiled back at you when you flirted back. Which brings us to our dilemma Jean. Oh, Jean you protestant fuck bucket, I pity you, honest I do. With that horsey grin you always sport, everyone can tell you like Marco but it is clear you don't have to balls to blatantly proclaim your love. Not like that shit ever worked anyways…"

Eren consumed with boredom stared out his bedroom, watching Jean wait for Marco to come outside; so he could drive him home. They have been living together as roommates for about a week now. Of course horse face got his tits in a knot when Marco moved in. Funny thing is, this fucker job is nowhere near Levi's house…all that extra gas money. Eren couldn't help but chuckle it was always sad.

"Ok, I will be back Wednesday at 5?" Freckled Jesus cheerfully questioned as he swung the door open slinging is bag over his shoulder.

"3!" You could hear Levi shout obviously irritated.

"Yea, yea, right 3 sorry I keep forgetting." Marco gave him an honest smile and closed the door behind him.

"Jean! Oh, you're here again… you don't have to keep picking me up." Marco's voice trailed off as if he felt guilty for receiving such kindness.

"Ahh it's really fine, I had an error to do nearby and… and I like this side of the city, I don't get to come by here very often. The scenic route is really peaceful plus there's hardly any traffic. I can totally speed if I want BESIDES I don't want you taking the bus then the train just to get home that's a waste of time. When will you ever be able to study with such a commute hahahahahaha….ah." Jean rambled moving his arms around dramatically as if he wasn't sure what to do with them.

_Awkward…_Eren thought watching the cringe fest wishing he had a snack.

"W-well that's very kind of you to be so considerate. Let's go then." A soft smile graced his lips he didn't understand half of Jean's behaviours by still felt he had a kind heart.

With that, they both got in the car and sped off. For the majority of the drive, it was in the blissful silence, accompanied by the hum of the engine and occasional Facebook message notifications.

"So how is working as an overpaid babysitter?" Jean yawned trying to avoid Marco's cute doe-eyed expression as he looked up biting his lip before answering.

"It's not that I don't like my job….." He began.

"It just, the Smith's relationship is kinda odd." Marco continued leaning his head against the window with a puzzled expression trying to figure how to word all this.

"Odd how like Diabolik lover's odd or Akira odd maybe Brother Conflict odd-"

"Stop referencing anime's but no, wait how was Brother Conflict odd?" Marco quickly cut off Jean merely to unintentionally continue the conversation.

"What do you mean? Throughout the whole show each of her new step-brothers completely acknowledged her as their sister but were quite vocal about wanting to screw her. It wasn't even low-key every other scene was like _aishiteru imoto-chan_." Jean gripped the steering wheel speeding up just to race through an intersection.

"Wait wha? Jean **low-key** you're a weeb, who bother's to remember how to say little sister in Japanese. You harder ever hear them say it. Plus why were you even watching a reverse harem anyways? Do you have Pico no boku on Blu-ray too?" Marco teased snickering to himself and even gave Jean a derpy look after earning a stern glare.

"Ok, ok that's beside the point how are they odd." Jean scoffed quickly changing the subject.

"Well, when I first started working there they were fine but recently things has changed. Erwin works a lot and I think it bothers Levi….Levi also isn't very fond of me; he's not outright rude but kinda cold but lately, he's been more friendly."

"How is that a problem?"

"It's not that he's more friendly to me but to Eren, he comes over a lot. I know for a fact Erwin does not like Levi alone with Eren. Yet Levi thinks it funny and sometimes provokes Erwin about it. I don't think he doesn't trust Levi, it's Eren. Not that he doesn't like Eren argh this is how do you say weird in Japanese?"

"Hentai."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"That explains sooo much." Marco concluded but shifted around in clear discomfort.

"You're being too vague Marco, I don't understand what you're getting at." Jean blurted out in a harsh tone.

"Levi is having an affair to get back at Erwin for firing Eren." Marco announced without missing a single syllable.

"Wha?! FUCK!" Jean quickly slammed on the brakes nearly speeding through a red light but stopped just in time only to bang his head on the steering wheel.

'Arrgghhh muther gosh! Fuck that hurt.' Jean curled over clutching his nose.

"Jean! This is why you wear a seatbelt!" Marco exclaimed concerned reaching over to buckle Jean in himself.

"Are you ok? Let me see if you're bleeding." Marco's tone softened as he placed his hands on top of Jean's pulling them away from his face gently. Jean couldn't help but blush, Marco was so close. He sat there as Marco inspected his face looking for any bruises on scratches.

"You're ok." Marco giggled patting Jean's head childishly.  
As if time stop Jean stared into Marco alluring brown eyes. Softly he thanked Marco for worrying about him which only made his freckled Jesus smile. He wanted to tell him it was perfect. He could feel his face heating up and swallowed trying to help soothe his sudden dry mouth.

"Green"  
"Green"  
"Jeangreen."  
"Jreeen"

"What?" Jean unsure what Marco was trying to say he was seduced by Marco's eyes.

"JEAN IT'S GREEN!"

His voice startled him as he slammed on the gas finally realizing what Marco was trying to say.

"Sorry." He mumbled slouching in his seat bringing his speed down to a socially acceptable number.

"You're odd too." Marco exploded in laughter throwing his head back. It took him a moment to settle down and by then an uncomfortable silence settled in.

"So ummm why do you think that. It's kinda a bold statement-"

"Jean honestly, Eren does like Levi that much is certain. Plus it has been really tense in that house. Before leaving I heard them getting into a few argument about Levi disagreeing that Erwin let him go. He felt that Erwin was overreacting and was being passive aggressive about something that he did that might have angered Erwin."

"And that something is...?"

"Levi doesn't know but he thinks that Erwin is holding a grudge and punishing him. Also, Levi is annoyed that Erwin has been talking more hours lately. Erwin says he has a few big cases but Levi doesn't care. He says when I'm not there he feels like a single parent."

"Marco."

"No there's more, I'm there a lot so I basically know a lot about them. You don't even understand, I can't even." At this point, Marco couldn't help but laugh clearly finding their marital affairs hilarious.

"Levi is mean, Erwin hasn't been getting any ass for the last two weeks and it's beginning to bother him. Lately, Levi has been purposely teasing Erwin by grinding on him while he's in the kitchen or whispering dirty things to him as they pass each in the hall. Oh, oh, one time he honestly knelt down in front on him while Erwin was sitting undid his zipper then rigorously started stroking his cock. Yet the moment he got hard, he left..."

"Marco stop your lying...how did Erwin react?" Jean grinned clearly very intrigued by the gossip. He wasn't too fond of Levi anyways he always gave him a hard time about how shiny his shoes needed to be.

"Oh Erwin, he was not pleased, no he wasn't pleased at all. He followed Levi up the stairs grabbed his wrist and was like 'what the hell was that?' And Levi was like 'I don't feel like doing that anymore' and just walks off." Marco quoted changing his voice to suit both men, then continued.

"I only know this cause their main floor is pretty much open concept. So I could see them through a mirror and I could basically hear everything else. Then after that my shift was OVER, I grabbed my stuff and left. You think I wanna stay longer having to answer to a police report. Forget that, ha not for free."

"Why not, see you could've been on FOX news." Jean suggested as they finally reached their apartment. He pulled into the underground parking lot using his card key that activated the garage down to let them in. Found a spot in the creepy horror movie inspired lot and got out of the car only to continue the conversation.

"Jean it's FOX news." Marco said seriously staring at him blankly as he watched Jean go in the back seat to fetch his bag.

"What's wrong with FOX?" Jean shrugged locking the car door.

"What's wrong with Trump? Marco retorted.

"Ok, now I'm triggered." Jean said using a preppy high school girl's voice.

"Guess what bitch, this ain't Tumblr I don't give a fuck if you're _triggered _**Mmmkay**_!" _Marco snapped putting his finger in the air waving it side to side, muster his best ghetto black girl voice. With a hair flip to boot.

Jean then began to fake cry covering his face with his hand running to do stairway before stopping.

"Why do you hate Tumblr chicks?" Jean smiled holding the door open for him, so he could get a spectacular view of his ass as he walked up the stairs.

"Well, I'm not gonna say they are irrational. I won't say they are unrealistic. I won't say they are radical buuut they are pretty much all of the above."

"Marco, do you really feel that way?"

"Nah, I was just hoping one would walk by so we could get into an argument." He shrugged pacing himself up the stairs waiting for Jean to walk beside him.

_Damn plan failed. _ Jean thought.

"Why?" Jean also replied.

"WORLDSTAAAAAR!" Marco shouted.

"HASHTAG, I NEED FEMINIST BECAUSE MY BALLS ARE HUGE AND I MUST SIT ON THE BUS WITH MY LEGS OPEN!" He continued to yell.

"Marco shut up you're gonna get us shot." Jean said in a hushed tone pulling him up the remaining steps and into their floor's hallway.

"This isn't Detroit we are FINE, beside why would a feminist have a gun?"

"Because the patriarchy." Jean smirked raising an eyebrow.

"…..This is why we're friends." Marco patted Jean on the back before unlocking their room down, as Jean was slapped with the boner bursting truth that he is being friendzoned.

* * *

**Yo, ok chillax before anyone starts ranting about some of the jokes that were made. I make pop culture references to cater to my audience because these are things you are used to hearing. Also to have these characters more relatable because they are living **on** our world in this story.**

**But if you wanna rant go right ahead I find it funny, I work at a call center so I listen to angry people for a living it doesn't bother me… it makes life exciting actually.**

**K.W**


End file.
